Drabble A Drabble I Drabbled
by SheWhoDancesByLightoftheMoon
Summary: Drarry Slash  Both versions . I've taken on 100 Drabble challenge, it may grow beyond, but I thought I'd start...small? Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I promise they get better as you get farther in. M for later chapters. FLANGST/Humor/Romance
1. Snow

Harry crawled around, prowling the grounds of Hogwarts in panther form. His vivid green eyes scanned the grounds in front of him blanketed in white fluffy snow. The rolling hills broken by Hagrid's hut seemed to never end.

His padded paws made large prints in the fresh ice crystals as he trotted along the grounds back up to the door. First years ran in horror as he meandered his way into the main hallway.

Harry purred gently as he felt someone pat his large head, "Stupid Panther." The man said.

He looked up to see Draco, his boyfriend, and continued to purr. The blond's warm hand ran along the black chilled fur.

Draco chuckled and kissed the big cat on the nose. "Come; let's get you some cocoa to warm you up." He said fondly before leading them to the Great Hall.

Harry gave a smile and purred louder while rubbing up against Draco's leg.

* * *

><p>First of the 100 Drabble challenge ^^ Don't forget to Review, Fav, and give me a few Prompts!<p>

This one was "Snow"


	2. Summer Vacation I

Draco sat alone in the Great Hall. He'd stayed at Hogwarts for over the summer, almost no other had done this. He crossed his arms on the wooden table and rested his chin atop them. The hall seemed so empty it was almost scary. Draco let out a sigh in a huff, this made bleach blond bangs fall in front of his silvery eyes.

"Could it _be_ any more absurdly boring here?" He grumbled rhetorically. He was wallowing so much into self-pity that he jumped when a familiar black haired man sat down next to him.

"I know, isn't it?" Harry sighed, propping his head up with his fist.

Draco's eyes shifted to Potter, his eyes narrowing in a slight glare, "Potter." He acknowledged.

"You're such a sour-puss, Draco." Harry scoffed with a laugh.

"Malfoy," The Slytherin corrected, "and I am not a sour-puss, I'm just bored out of my perfect skull!"

"Fair enough, I s'ppose…" He mused and closed his eyes before taking in a deep breath. "At least it's a nice day, you wanna go outside?"

"With you? Hardly." Draco said curtly. Well, he'd certainly like to spend time with the one and only Harry Potter, for he had a rather sizeable crush on the Gryffindor, but he had to keep up the act. He had a reputation to protect, and becoming openly gay was not about to ruin his last year of Hogwarts.

"Come on, we could have a seeker scrimmage! We could make a bet, if you like, best out of 10" Harry winked, knowing he had the other wizard hooked.

Draco sighed heavily, "I suppose. What would be the bet?"

"Looser will do whatever the winner wants for a whole 24 hours."

Draco narrowed his eyes in suspiciously scheming way, his mouth forming a haughty smirk. "Okay, Potter, but don't cry when I beat your sorry ass into the Quidditch field!"

With that, they set off for the field as Draco thinks of what he shall make Harry do when he's won.

* * *

><p>Hey :) 2nd one's up, there will probably be a continuance of this, but only if I get reviews..maybe some encouragement that I'm not the worst writer in the world...critiques are also welcomed, just no flames please...:)<p> 


	3. Feel

Draco's hands moved over Harry's exposed skin in an artful manner making the black haired mad below him released a muffled moan.

"Ah, Draco…" He groaned and pressed his face into the soft white pillow.

"There?" The Slytherin dug into one spot repeatedly, the lubricated skin slick under his fingers as he responded casually.

"Yeah," Harry panted slightly, "That feels so good, you have no idea."

"I'm sure, Pet. You really beat yourself up today." Draco chuckled. His wrists kneaded his boyfriend's shoulders. He had, earlier that day during a Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch game, watched him get chased by bludgers left and right. Harry was almost thrown off his broom completely.

The Gryffindor grumbled, "Not my fault I ran into goal post. The bloody thing was aimed at my head!"

"Yes, Yes. You're perfect Head Boy head cannot be damaged, my little savior of the world." Draco chuckled again, he loved teasing his lover. It was most amusing.

"You're just jealous." If Harry had anything else to say it was forgotten where a long low moan took its place.

"Knot?" Draco asked, he assumed a yes when a louder moan left the others pretty mouth. The blond softly massaged the even softer skin. He wanted to go into healing, so he had access to oils; all different kinds too.

"Dra~gon?" Harry whispered through pants.

"Uh-huh?"

"Thank you." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Draco smiled softly, fondly, as he bent over a placed a kiss on Harry's cheek, "You're very welcome."

* * *

><p>Is your mind in the gutter? Good, now keep it there ;)<p> 


	4. Butterflies

Lol, so my friend gave me the prompt for this one. Hope you like it xD

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco sat on one of the rolling hills in the back of the school by Hagrid's hut. The sky was a brilliant blue, the clouds fluffy, and the grass a vibrant green. The boys sprawled out under the warm May sun as they discussed finals, grades, the Ministry, Quidditch, and what they should do with themselves for the rest of their lives. They do this a lot now that the war is over, Malfoy was actually the one to reach out to the young hero after they returned to the school for their last year.<p>

Having the war over meant not that world was once safe again, but that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Draco could have a somewhat restful year at Hogwarts. However, this did not mean that Dumbledore's Army, the Ministry, or anyone involved with the vanquishing of Voldemort could forget about the Death Eaters. But for whatever reason, these two boys felt at home talking to each other and had become good friends over the year.

A few rumors had spread that they were gay, and they were neither going to deny, nor affirm that accusation, for it was none of their business.

"Potter…" Draco began as he looked over the valley, "Do you really think this is over? That we can relax and not watch out backs for the rest of our lives? Don't people out there still want us dead?"

"Don't be daft, Draco, of course people want to see us dead. Probably worse than dead. Try maimed, disemboweled, burned, sodomized—"

"I got it!" The blond yelled and hit the raven playfully in the back of the head, "Prat."

Harry could only laugh in return, letting the topic float into the breeze with the lazy afternoon. He lay back onto the soft green grass and stared off into the forest, his eyes lulling sleepily. The black hair on his forehead was brushed aside before a gentle kiss was placed in his scar causing Harry to smile softly. He grinned when he felt weight on his chest signifying Draco had cuddled into his favorite spot.

He poked out a green eye to be greeted with blond hair, "Hello, Love, you know people could be watching, right?"

Draco then raised his head to look Harry in the eyes, "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." He grinned and pressed their lips together in a passionate, toe curling kiss. Their mouths moved fluidly, languidly, and magically together in such a way it made butterflies break out in Harry's stomach every time their lips touched.

* * *

><p>Exactly 450 words, pretty excited about it. Just a quick one, I have a few more on the way :) A sad one next...because it's just not a plot unless you torture your characters.<p>

Pomme de terre to you sir :)


	5. Love

Harry sat in the hospital room, his eyes locked on the door. He was waiting for a medi-wizard to come in and tell him that everything was going to be alright, that he and his husband would walk out of here holding hands.

His hand was locked around Draco's pale hand. Harry heart winced, it was paler than usual. It was a sickly pale.

"H-Harry.." Draco wheezed from his bed, he leaned over to cough blood into a bucket. Harry rubbed his back with the hand he wasn't using.

"Yes, my love?" He asked with a shaky voice. Harry cringed with every one of Draco's hacks. It was late too, really late. He glanced at his watch that shown it was _2:47_ in the morning.

Sad silver eyes stared deep into his green ones. His frail, boney body scooted closer to the side of the bed his husband was on, and he gripped the large warm hand as tight as he could.

"You..You have to let me go, Pet.." His voice held a magnificent tremor; his entire body did. Draco's chapped lips, cracked from dehydration, quivered.

Tremendous grief washed over Harry as tears fell onto his cheeks. He wanted to hug him, hold him close. He shook his head vehemently, he knew it was right, but it felt so wrong.

_3:00_

"Yes, love, I know you can do it." Draco paused to cough, "You're the reason my heart's still beating, it's all you, and you have to let me go, Harry."

The black haired man reached out and wrapped his arms around Draco, "I love you." He whispered repeatedly into his ear, rocking them back and forth. Without knowing, he moved to sit in front of Draco on the bed, them holding each other as tightly as they could. Tears flowed out of Harry's eyes onto his lover's hospital gown.

"I don't want to let you go, Draco."

Draco looked deep into Harry's soulful eyes and kissed him gently, "I know, Harry, but everything will be okay, I know it will."

_3:10_

Harry froze in fear when he lay back down on the bed, his breathing bated, and his eyes distant. "Don't you leave me, Malfoy, come on! You-You can pull through this!"

Moon colored eyes locked on Harry's face, "I love you, Harry." A smile adorned his face ad he closed his eyes, and let out one last breath.

_3:17_

"Draco?" Harry raised the man back in his arms and held him tight, hot tears streaming relentlessly down his tired face, "Draco, come back, I love you. Come on, Dragon.." He sobbed desperately clingy to Draco's cold, dead body. "I love you," He paused and shoved his face into the blond's neck, "_so_ much…."

_3:23_

* * *

><p><em><em>Sad one, I hope you like it...


	6. Solitude

Harry was not good at being alone, alone meant that he was able to let his mind wander, and his mind often wandered into dangerous places, especially when he fell asleep. These places usually included the death of a loved one, and Voldemort.

The most recent repeating dream he's had starts with Sirius, his late godfather, and himself taking a stroll on Hogwarts grounds and they were talking like they used to. The topic never seemed terribly important, but then the calm atmosphere dissolved into the Forbidden Forest. It was dark, gloomy, and held an incredible foreboding feeling, just how he felt when facing Voldemort the previous May. Sirius and Harry stood about 10 feet from the Snake Man who appeared with the rest of the forest. Small beams of light from the glowing moon above shadowed Sirius's face; the so called hero was glued to the spot he stood. He watched as his godfather turned to him his lips forming words, but no sound coming out, one more second and a whip cracked as Voldemort yelled the killing curse, murdering another member of his family before he bolted up in bed in a heavy cold sweat.

After one night when this nightmare came to him three times in a row he decided he had enough and thought he'd roam the halls. He could, being Head Boy, and abusing the privilege so he didn't have to see Voldemort would be okay with Headmistress. So, he slipped on some jeans, a long sleeved shirt green shirt, a Weasley sweater, dark brown moccasins, and his Gryffindor cloak, grabbed his wand and left.

Wandering around on the 7th floor, he decided to check out his old friend: the Room of Requirement.

Harry saw the large wooden door form while he was at the beginning of the hallway and at least fifty feet away from it. "Maybe...there _is_ something I need…"

When he approached the entrance he glanced around to make sure he was alone and then walked in. Harry stepped into a large bedroom. It obviously belonged to someone organized, who loved plush objects. The room was lavish and warm, not only in temperature, it was welcoming and it almost made him want to sleep again. Warm accents of burgundys, and browns set the perfect mood while the fireplace flickered with an orangey glow covering half of the room.

The room adorned dark oak furniture such as the four poster bed, nightstands, mantle, coffee table, and dresser. The coffee table rested in front of a soft red love seat with matching arm chairs, one of them looked like his favorite one in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry let the atmosphere wash over him as he felt himself walk to the large bed as if drawn to it. He collapsed onto the plush white comforter and the silver velveteen duvet on top, the only thing that seemed out of place amongst the warm pigment of the room. He snuggled under the covers, putting his wand and glasses on the night table prior. Viridian eyes lulled as sleep called to him, but just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness he felt arms slide around his middle possessively.

"Hello there, this is _my_ room." The voice said with a chuckle, lightly attaching his lips to the raven's neck.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Draco." Harry's tired voice mumbled while he turned around in Malfoy's thin arms, "Nightmares."

"Again?"

"They never stop, Dragon." He whined.

Draco pulled him close into an embrace forcing Harry to tuck his head in his neck. "Then I'll fight them away, Pet."

The Gryffindor smiled and hummed happily as he slipped into a sweet sleep.

* * *

><p>Hi, yet another prompt from one of my friends at school.<p>

No, I have no idea whether that is real Draco or Room of Requirement Draco. Whichever you prefer.

(: Hope you like, drop in ideas if you have them!

Pomme de Terre 3


	7. Death

"Harry…?" Draco heard sobs coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom that weren't harping female wails. He knew Harry had just seen Sirius Black, his godfather and last real relative and family, die before his beautiful green eyes. Draco felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach as he walked into the marble bathroom.

"Harry?" The blond asked, this time a bit louder. His boyfriend was in a fragile state and Draco only wished to comfort, but if the young Gryffindor didn't want comfort—

"Draco?" Harry's hesitant hoarse voice croaked from the floor below the big stain glass window. When the Slytherin laid his silver orbs on Harry, his heart _wretched_ tremendously with sorrow.

His knees where pulled up to his chin where his mussed black hair draped over his trembling knee caps, tear soaked and streaked face, and red, irritated, shiny green eyes that leaked in continuous rivers.

"Oh, Harry…" Draco ran to Harry and slid down onto his knees in front of him. The crying boy nearly jumped into the others arms and hid his face in his neck. Draco embraced him fully, holding him close as strained sobs escaped Harry's mouth.

The two of them sat, Draco ending up against the wall with Harry in his lap and his head nestled in his neck. They said nothing and just held each other tight. Harry needed comfort, but no bullshit words of "it's okay" because it was complete and under pollywash.

Soon the Gryffindor's cries turned to whimpers and soft kisses against Draco's neck, "Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem." He replied with a soft smile.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"Because I know you." The blond placed a kiss on his earlobe and hugged him closer. A hand moved to the back of his neck to stroke the dark curls.

"I love you." Harry sighed, his voice got high as if he was about to cry once more, but he stifled it by biting Draco's shoulder.

Draco grimaced but kissed his cheek. "Hush, my pet, It…" He paused, considering telling Harry that the end of the world as we knew it was upon us, "It will all be okay."

Harry nodded and hugged Draco tight with no intention of letting go.


	8. Bad

Harry was no bad boy. But, Boy, did he love being bad.

The raven lay back on the table and howled in pleasure. He writhed and squirmed under the blond boys caresses.

Draco smirked with cockiness as he rammed his fingers into the spot that derived such a reaction out of Harry. He nibbled on the Gryffindor's ear, black, thick curls batting him in the face with every whip of his lover's head.

Harry whined and let a shaky moaned erupt from his lips into Draco's sensitive ears causing him to shudder. "You're such a _naughty boy_, Harry." He whispered haughtily

"Draco," The smaller man moaned, hips bucking wildly against his hand. "Please, we don't have much time!"

"Is that an excuse to get me to stop teasing?" The Dragon asked while brushing against Harry's prostate gently making him pant and moan desperately.

"Please get in me….I need you, Dragon. Dear Merlin, I need you!" Lips nipped and bit on Draco's shoulder and neck in a silent plead, not that hadn't just yelled a _non_-silent plea, but we don't talk about that.

"Yes, Pet, of course." Draco extracted his fingers and rubbed his throbbing head against Harry's, now looser, hole before thrusting it deep into the horny, _naughty_, boy.

Harry screamed his release not 5 thrusts later, and 15 minutes after that the two of them exited the potions room holding hands.

* * *

><p>I know this one's short...and only took my twenty minutes to write, but it didn't require a lot of thinking and the other one I'm working on does.<p>

1 Pomme de Terre...extra dirty 3


	9. Cookies

Draco was no baker. He could make you steak, soup, lamb, and yes even sandwiches, but everything he baked turned black, deflated, or refused to cooperate with him.

The blonde lifted his nose to the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen as he stepped through the door. Silver eyes closed in delight while his nose filled with the sweet smell of something chocolaty. Previously pursed lips spread to a smile.

"Harry, I'm home." Draco said stepping into the kitchen.

Harry stood up with a hot baking sheet dotted with chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey." Black fringed splayed on his forehead as he looked over his shoulder to look at Draco for a quick moment before he placed the sheet on stove top.

"So…why did you decide to bake?" The blonde asked with a cocky smirk as he approached the island in the middle of the kitchen. He leaned over the black marble putting weight on his arms.

"I was in a mood." Harry shrugged and turned around to face his husband with a smile. He leaned over the island as well, but he connected their lips in a sweet kiss. A kiss was expected whenever one of them came home.

When they pulled away Draco became infatuated with the growing plate of cookies as Harry moved each morsel to its destination. He also enjoyed the view of Harry's arse in his low rise jeans, but that was completely beside the point.

"Would you like one, Dray?" Green eyes sparkled with his smile as he caught sight of his husbands' face, or more specifically, his line of sight.

A blush adorned the Slytherin with minor distain and nodded silently before averting his eyes back to the island where he sat down on a stool. When Harry brought him his promised cookie it was in his teeth. Draco flushed when he realized Harry wanted him to get it.

So, Draco stood once more and leaned over the island. He clamped his teeth onto the other side of the cookie, biting down to take half away. This made the raven smirk haughtily.

"You're so difficult, you Gryffindor prat." Draco spat…but in an _endearing_ way.

"Not my fault you're a sheltered mama's boy" Harry chuckled in response and went back to transporting the cookies.

". . .Shut up, Harry."

* * *

><p>Sorry, long time since a post. I am really sorry, I'm in the middle of at least 5 right now and hopefully they will be finished soon. There's a sad one finished that I just have to type up (quick write during Deutsch Klasse). Promts still are appreciated :) So are Reviews. Also please let me know if you want me to make a story out of one. Requests are nice as well. Anyway, my atrocious grammar aside...<p>

Pomme de Terre!


	10. No, Draco

Harry lay in bed. It was a Friday night, and he was just going over a case report before bed.

"Mr. Harbor's flat was ransacked….multiple suspects….evidence is…" he mumbled (less than coherently) to himself. He was lying on his side, his right arm held his head up, and his left held up the report.

Suddenly, a lithe arm slide around him. A soft tongue began licking and sucking on his neck coyly.

Harry smiled and chuckled softly. "Hello."

"Hi," Draco breathed against the other's ear. "Can we—"

"No," the Gryffindor responded flatly.

Draco whined in displeasure. "But—"

"I said no." Harry exhaled sharply and swiftly resumed his muttering about a burglary. Draco simultaneously vowed to get shagged.

Harry, though, _was_ content shifting so his head rested on the pillow, his right hand supported the report, and his left twining together with his boyfriend's hand. Spooning was fine, forking was _not_.

The blonde slowly and _slyly_ began running his lips under the raven's ear. This extracted a hum.

_ No, my arse_, Draco thought rolling his eyes. He graduated to kissing gently as pale thumbs rubbed the backs of tan hands. Harry grunted, but did not cease his quiet murmurings.

He nosed Harry's neck and hummed back to him.

"See?" Harry began. "This is nice."

"Yes," Draco hissed, rubbing his crotch against Harry's butt, but inconspicuously enough not to cause alarm. He then started kitten-licking the stretched out flesh, gradually advancing to larger, wetter, and longer licks and kisses.

Harry perked up. "No, Draco," he growled. He slapped his lover's face playfully, but forcefully enough to get the message across.

Draco grunted and buried his face into Harry's neck, "Oww… that hurt."

"Fibbing prat."

"Uh-uh." He groaned and rubbed his erection more prominently into the raven's butt. "_This_ needs to be remedied. _This_ hurts."

"Too bad. Use your hand or take a cold shower. I'm not helping, Draco."

"But—"

"No, Draco."

"…fine…."

* * *

><p>110 done! Wooho! :) Someone pop the champagne. I have a few WICKED short ones to write and post(like I said in the last one) But I just gotta...ya'know...find the motivation v.v


	11. Not a Morning Person

Groan. Legs shifted. Second groan. Muffled moan.

"Hush, Malfoy."

"Up, Harry."

"Shut it." Groan. More shifting.

"Time to get up, Harry." Gentle, dangerous, coaxing.

"Pillows don't talk, Malfoy." Heavy grumble.

"But—"

"NO."

Rustle of cloth. Hollow gasp.

"Put. The. Blanket. Back. Prat!"

"It is not my fault you lack the ability of being conscious before noon, Harry. However, I wish for you to accompany me to Diagon Alley, for it would be most troublesome going by myself. So, get up!"

Moan. Flop. Hum.

"Getting up would be easier with a sweetener." Muffled grumble.

Groan.

"You really should have been a Slytherin."

Scoff. Scoot. Long, sweet, kiss.

"Now I'm ready to listen." Smile.

Return smile. "You're insatiable."

"But you love me regardless."

"Salazar knows why…"

Smiles.

Kiss.

End.

* * *

><p>Hey, so I know I've been too fluffy. And I believe some more fluff to be on the way. This is one of those "Lazy drabbles" that took 2 minutes in class and an extra 3 for edit and addition.<p>

This one my editor did read, but she didn't change..not sure if she was just lazy, or if there was nothing wrong with it . ...Oh, well. Prompts are still appreciated.

R&R please :D

Pomme de Terre, Gut Harr!


	12. Regret

Silence. Silence was all he heard as he sat and waited. He waited. He waited and waited. Waited for someone, anyone, to show their face. Preferably a scarred face. A scarred face with deep, sparkling green eyes and dark, dark thick hair that remained looking soft to the touch.

Silver orbs roamed over the dark surroundings the moon had kindly chosen to reveal to him on the Quidditch pitch. Beams of silver light shined down in thick columns around him on the old bleachers. The warned down wood creaked under him as he shifted.

The wind blew gently against his chilled face, effectively turning his nose and cheeks to a pretty pink. The bitter cold was still present at the old school in early November; it was a comfort to know that some thinks remained static in his ever changing life.

It was not long before he realized the boy with the round wire glasses and the pretty viridian eyes was not coming. Of course he was not coming.

He has been dead for 3 years.

* * *

><p>This one is a little sadder. Hope you appreciate my splash of benign angst. I assure you more is too come. Maybe if y'all could give me some depressing prompts :D huh? yes? You'll think about it?<p>

...

*cricket, cricket*

*Okay Meme*

:P


	13. Jealousy

Jealousy pooled hotly in Harry's facial features. It made his eyes grow dark and his whole demeanor sucked the energy out of all things happy around him, reminding Hermione very much of a Dementor.

His eyes were focused on a couple across the glowing fire. The Savior himself was snuggled up next to a redhead, but his mind was much elsewhere. Hermione notice Harry's line of fire was scorching the most likely future Malfoy's, Malfoy himself plus Parkinson.

Hermione's mouth twitched to one side, she was never partaken to Pansy, or really any Slytherin. None of them seemed genuine enough to her, perhaps intellectually compatible, but she thought the personality average was too atrocious.

Harry's eyes closed in brief annoyance when Ginny attempted—Holy Godric—to slither her freckled hand into the Harry's trousers! _Oh, my._ Hermione thought with a flush. Oddly enough, Malfoy also had a response to this, silently of course.

His moon colored eyes narrowed in…equal envy to Harry, perhaps even rivaled it.

"You okay, 'Mione?" Her own Weasley asked her.

"Yeah..." _You know, just finding out the crush of a century. Oh, no, how could this night get any worse?_

"Ginevra, you little ginger whore get your hand off of my property!

_Shouldn't have said that…,_Hermione sighed.


	14. Summer Vacation II

Draco awoke in a very…red looking bedroom, too red to be his own or any of his house mates. He observed heavy texture and warm color of the velveteen curtains that donned the oak four-poster bed, and the warmth of the soft white flannel sheets. He also noticed that everything around him smelled of comfort, warmth, hope; and _love_.

Draco buried his nose into the sheets and inhaled heavily. He wasn't sure whose bed he was smelling, or why he smelled so good, but he never wished to be parted from the smell. It made his pounding head lull to a dull roar, and also made him want to sink back into the darkness of sleep.

"Feeling better?" Potter entered the room with water, soup, tea, a few potions, and a friendly smile.

Draco's brain surfaced words, but nothing more intelligent than a groan escaped his tired mouth. Instead he decided to pull the covers over his head and drown into the godly smell.

"Still not feeling too good, Malfoy? You took quite a tumble on the pitch." The Gryffindor sat next to Draco's legs on the side of the bed and set the tray of goodies over the blonde's ankles.

The blonde attempted to remember the last few moments before he lost consciousness, but it was all just a big golden bright blur…. "Wh-What happened, Potter?" He groaned almost incoherently and reluctantly let the raven pull away the amazing smelling blankets.

"You fell off your broom stick at ten feet and past out."

"Oh…" Draco flushed and looked away; deeply ashamed of his broom-manship. Surprisingly, Harry cracked a smile.

"Why are you embarrassed, Malfoy?"

Draco grunted and sat up, narrowing his eyes in irritation. He pulled the tray forward and drank a few potions. He noticed that bright green eyes watched him intently.

"Quit staring, Potter."

"You still haven't answered my question." The Gryffindor said smoothly with a hint of cockiness.

"Well…" Draco grumbled, "I bet you caught the snitch…and I have to be your lap dog for a day."

Harry laughed again, and grey eyes narrowed further. He hoped his glare pierced through the chosen boy's soul. Through his glaring though, he noticed that the raven haired young man in front of him was actually quite charming when he laughed. His face lit up in happiness and a rumbly belly laugh that resonated in the room. When the laugh died down, it left the room feeling light, bright, and fun; It was the warmest, emotionally, Draco had felt since the war ended.

But it did leave him with an inkling of confusion, "Stop laughing at me, Potter. It's bad enough I have to be your personal house elf," he spat trying to hide his hurt.

"No, No, No, Malfoy!" He responded with a chuckle, sitting at Draco's knees. "_You _caught the snitch, that's _why_ you fell!"

Then it suddenly clicked in the blonde's mind, eyes widened and he attempted to hide his joy from his face. "I-I did?(!)"

Green eyes sparkled in return, "Yeah, you did. Finally got one on me." He winked.

Draco grinned-no- _beamed_ at Harry. "Wasn't that hard, Potter."

"Yeah, all it took was a concussion." He teased gently.

"Shut up, you sodding git." Draco rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been a while; been super busy. Thoughts? :) I'll continue this some more. If you give me 3 words I'll make a 100 word drabble for you :)<p>

Thanks a lot for your patience!


	15. Malfoy Mood Swings

"I don't care if you like Paris, I have work to do, Draco."

"But I'm hungry."

"And I don't want to be eaten alive by Shacklebolt tomorrow."

"-But Harry-"

"Order in, or get off your arse and cook."

"What are you even _doing_?"

"Paperwork and Mission prep."

"…..You're going out on another long one, aren't you, Harry…."

"Oh, Dray, don-don't cry, Baby."

"I h-hate it when you leave!"

"Dragon, Stop, you know nothing will happen. I'll be okay."

"I-I know, b-b-but it's so lonely."

"Come on, Lovey. I'll send you a Patronus every night like I always do."

"Okay….what about sex."

"You have our dildo, you'll survive."

"….snithesme….."

"What?"

"It's not the same!"

…. "Tell you what, I'll give you an extra special present when I come home, Okay?"

"…. :3 …."


	16. Monday Morning

Harry groaned when light met his eyes; it had been a long night and he was not excited to greet the day. His hangover pounded his entire body, mainly his brain causing a thundering headache breaching past migraine, by this point. Suddenly, he felt lithe arms curl around his mid-section from behind and kissed the back of his neck. A light chuckle met his ears, and he groaned again.

More kisses were placed at his nape then followed its own path to his ear lobe where his was nibbled on playfully.

"Draco…," he whined, "My head hurts."

"Oh, poor you," Draco teased in response. "Are you going to work today, or are you staying home?"

Harry smirked, "Yes."

"How charming," Draco rolled his eyes simultaneously as he rolled Harry. "I do forget how much of a cheeky bastard you can be, even when you are still on the line of sobriety."

The ebony haired man just moaned again, "Too many big words, not enough of the making me feel better."

"Your own fault you made love with your fire whiskey last night."

"Did I do anything last night that I'm going to need to brace myself for this morning?" Harry asked, a smile returning to his face as Draco went back to his previous occupation of caressing his neck with pale pink lips.

"Not that I recall," The blonde mumbled, his hands twining with his boyfriends, thumbs stroking the inside of his tan wrists.

Harry groaned, "**Du mogelst.**"

"**Zu Schade.**"

* * *

><p>For those of you who don't know at least level one German, "Du mogelst" means "You cheater." and "Zu Schade" means "That's too bad" or "That's a shame." XD<p>

(Thanks to TheOneWhoNeverWrites for the correction :) )


	17. First Kiss

Our lips connect in a languid, but passionate kiss. Tingles sparkle all over my body as our tongues touch, and although tentative at first, our movements become more pronounced. Harry leaned forward; taking dominance over me as I submit. A whine exits my throat when he pulls me closer with his large, warm hands. My hands end up clasping the hem of his t-shirt, the rest of me turns to pliable, melting putty in his hands.

The kiss is as magical as the wizard himself, and the way his wet muscle caresses every part of my mouth like he _knows_ where all of my most sensitive patches are. Although, just the memory of him has the power to bring me to blinding orgasm, so why am I surprised he's a fantastic kisser? Oh, right, I'm _not_ surprised.

His hands grapple my hips, and I am suddenly glad we are in a back ally with my back now against the brick building of a flat. Our hips begin rolling and grinding; friction is needed, and it is needed now. I moan his name between wet kisses, and his responds with little groans of his own.

Reluctantly, we pull apart, settling for light pecks now, but we want so much more.

"Not tonight," he sighs with a smirk against my lips.

"Not tonight," I agree as I nuzzle his nose with mine, "But soon, yes?"

"Definitely, yes," Harry chuckles. The sparkling green eyes I fell for 8th year opened, a handsome smirk on his lips when he catches sight of me; what I look like when I come apart. He can't help, but to place a few more kisses to my soft, probably red from kissing, lips, "Very soon."

I sigh, snuggling into his neck. "Good, because I won't, no- I _can't_ wait very long. I may have to shag you by force if it comes to that."

Laughing, Harry grumbles into my ear, "_You'll_ come before it gets to be that long, love."

My knees almost gave out with sexual need. "Is that a challenge, or a promise?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Hi! :D Thank you all SO MUCH for the favs and reviews! Special thanks to those who have been supportive from the first chapter and who haven't given up on me and my, let's face it, questionable writing skills :3 I don't bite, if you have prompt ideas, I won't get mad at you for sharing them. In fact, I would be relieved, it'd give my brain a break from coming up with my own.<p>

Anyway, that's just me being weird.

(Naughtiness to come, if that is what the people want ;3 )

Thanks again!


	18. Night Time

Harry sat alone in bed. It was late at night and Draco had Floo-called earlier to tell him he was be home _very late_, too late for Harry to stay up 'til because Kingsley would be on his arse if he was late for work the next day.

(_"I'm very glad you and your husband are happy together, Mr. Potter, but that gives you no excuse to be an hour late to work simply because 'Draco wouldn't let you leave the bed.'")_

The covers were pulled up to his waist, Draco's stolen shirt adorning his torso. It was an Egyptian cotton t-shirt, and it smelled like Draco. Those were his two favorite night-time senses; soft or plushy things, and things that smelled of Draco. The collar of the shirt was tugged up under his nose, the heavenly scent becoming one with his body, mind, and soul.

The book in his lap was buckets more interesting the previous night when he was using it to tease Draco with, 'No sex, I'm reading.'

That game is _always_(3) fun to play, especially when Draco is horny.

But, alas, Draco was not there to tease, which was unfortunate in every way, shape, and form.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, "This is boring...," he mumbled to himself.

Not an hour later he set his bookmark between the pages, set his book down on his bedside table, and curled up around his plush green dragon. He fell into an un-restful sleep, nose deep in the smell of his Malfoy that was just enough off to make sleeping difficult.

* * *

><p>Prolly gonna be a sequel to this because I'm a fluff bucket :3<p> 


	19. Rain

Prompt: Rain

Given: Fluteorwrite (Hope you like it!)

The rain pelted Hogwarts grounds making it smell refreshed, and clean, pure, and innocent. It made Draco's usually stiff stature relaxed under the downpour; he loved the rain, and he loved the rain at Hogwarts more than any.

The blonde sat out at the dock watching the Giant Squid glide along under the puddled surface of the lake. The precipitation made indents on the murky water, clouds above were grey, and Draco sat, absorbing the moisture around him. The day was humid, cold, but in no way reflected his mood; he smiled up at the spitting sky.

His legs swung in rhythm to a song in his head as he hummed the tune. Silver eyes were closed in pleasure. Rain was his most favorite weather. It was a well-kept secret that he'd prefer not to get out; no one is _supposed _to know of it. He soon quieted, now wishing to listen to the soft rain patting on him, and the world around him.

Draco understood how to appreciate nature as well as appreciate a good potion. This was something his favorite Potions Master did not learn; he favored the dark dwelling dungeons during the day, and prowling the halls after lights out. The Malfoy actually had plans to intern, be an apprentice, and then come back to Hogwarts to replace the position. He could never replace Severus Snape. He wouldn't dream of it.

Rainy days made him look back, made him reminisce. The dangerous nostalgic feeling almost crippled his heart as his thoughts traveled to Victor, his father, now in Azkaban, and everyone he knew who perished in the war last year. The thought of the war lead him to Harry. Everything now-a-days lead him to the thought of Harry.

"Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear. Hey, Malfoy," The raven said taking a seat next to Draco.

_Damn, I need to stop mumbling my thoughts to myself._ "Potter," he greeted back.

"What are ya' doing out here?"

"Sitting, Breathing, Surviving, You?" Draco's deep grey eyes locked with the similar colored sky.

"'Bout the same," he flashed the other boy a charming smile, green eyes seemed to shine brighter through the rain drops. He shot Harry a soft smile. The raven smirked, his hand sliding over Draco's slim pale one.

"It's almost been a year…" Draco sighed, sight setting on Harry with hooded lids.

"I know, love, and we'll get through it," Harry cupped Draco's cheek and connected their lips in a sweet, loving, lingering kiss. "Together."


	20. Found It

Moans flew from Draco's mouth as Harry drove into him implacably. Harry groaned in unadulterated pleasure, face pushed into Draco's neck. He thrusted roughly, but stayed passionate. Every movement he made concise for Draco's pleasure as well as his own.

"Harry…," he moaned, "f-faster! I'm not made of glass, dammit!"

The raven bit the others collar bone, sucking to create –what will be- a dark purple love bite. He quickened his pace slightly to add friction, but refused to delve deeper. One of Draco's legs moved up his thigh to hook around his waist. Harry groaned as they were brought closer.

"Please! Harry, more! I need more!" Draco latched his other leg to Harry's hip and squeezed for encouragement.

"I love making you beg, Dragon." Harry whispered, nibbling at the blonde's earlobe.

"You S-Sod..," He whimpered in reply, head thrashing about the pillow.

"But you love me regardless, love." Green eyes glinted. He angled his hips just so and—

"HARRY!'

Harry smirked, "Found it."

* * *

><p>Hi, here is some smut for your evening!<p>

Thank you all who've reviewed, Favorited, watched, all that good stuff :)

R&R :)

(and please send me prompts if you have them, I've gotten three so far, and two of those were my RL friends T.T)

Thanks again! 2/10 :D


	21. Beltane

Draco was brooding. His eyes were narrowed, lip was snarled, and demeanor more dangerous that the usual. His body was tense and tight with anger. Whoever was in his line of fire better watch their back carefully.

The blonde's eyes, though, were kept down, he was critically inspecting his khaki trousers. Beltane was upon them, but no one was naked yet. Though, the bonfire was going strong in the dry April night.

Ginny and Harry were snuggled under a red and gold blanket, his arm rested comfortably at her hip, lips caressing her freckled ear. Draco felt a bit of jealousy pool hotly in the pit of his stomach.

_Saint Potter and has his Queen. You don't fit in, don't let yourself feel. You're a Malfoy. Keep your head_, _(Even though your heart has been taken.)_

It was really difficult to detach himself without walking away from the part, but this extra 8th year was about House-Unitation, becoming friends with your enemies, and settling feuds. And Pansy would _never_ allow him to ditch.

Which was exceedingly unfortunate.

So, here Draco sits, across the blaze from his crush and his girlfriend—Excuse me—_Fiancé._ That blonde had now convinced himself that if the rest of them weren't here, they'd be going at it like wild, very drunk, monkeys.

_Mine, he's MINE.….mine…_

Jealous grey eyes turn remorseful and solemn, and he chooses to lie back on his soft silver blanket to stare at the stars instead. He listened to the fire crackle gently, and vaguely recognized his sleepy eyelids hood his vision, foretelling sleep.

A soft orange glow illuminated his face, the warmth welcoming in the cool night. Draco soon fell off to sleep.

Harry never bat him an eyes the entire night.


	22. Yes

"No, Potter. Absolutely-100-percent-never-been-so-sure-of-anything-in-my-life-NO."

"But Draco—"

"You are to call me 'Malfoy'." He corrected.

"Malfoy, please just give me a chance to—"

"No. I will not, shall not."

"Why?"

" 'Why?' he asks. Why? You, Harry Potter, is asking me, Draco Malfoy, Why? I can't even dignify that with an answer. I had no idea that you were this bloody daft!" Draco ranted, face flushed with both rage and embarrassment, eyes narrowed. They still exposed his every emotion.

"I'm not daft; I'm a fool, but I'm certainly not daft." Harry looked over the other mans every feature. Pale, aristocratic cheekbones lead to a sharp chin, up to pronounced nose, and finally to Draco's pink, soft, very kissable lips.

"Pray tell, when did you finally realize you were a fool St. Potter?" The blonde crossed lithe arms over his lean chest and quirked an equally blonde eyebrow at the raven.

Harry stepped forward and took Draco's waist tenderly. Green gazed into grey heatedly. "The moment I began to feel love for you."

Blonde felt himself falter as his heart skipped a beat, but he was soon pulled back into reality. And therefore, out of Harry's embrace. "No, No, No. Don't you try t-to charm me…"

A smirk conquered Harry's lips as he recognized the pretty blush surfacing on pale cheeks, "Who said I was trying to charm you? No, that's what I was doing a few minutes ago when I was kissing the daylights out of you—"

"—don't speak of that." Draco spat back.

"What? Speak of when I felt you knees grow weak and you _melted_ against me," Harry advanced the blonde slowly with a heady tone to his voice.

"Potter—" He flushed brighter.

"Or of when you gripped my robes for support,"

"No S-Stop…"

"Or when you kissed me back with enough passion and heat to out-shine the sun."

"Harry…please…" Draco's lips quivered in hidden delight. They were only a breath away from each other.

"What, Draco?" Harry whispered headily.

"Yes." Draco almost moaned.

"Yes.?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Prompt from my friend...well the idea. I gave her the title and she gave he thoughts xD It was genius and I stole it.<p>

on here she is GangstaG169

Anyway, I have many lined up in my notebook that I will write over the next week or two. :) Thanks for all the support!


	23. Dreams

They were accustomed to nightmares. Visions of the past that were never to be unseen only left to be re-lived by them each and every night. The two of them together have enough memories of death and despair to cause one person a lifetime of numbing sorrow.

But in the dark of the night, witching hour to most, they search for someone to hold. Someone who understands why they wake up in a cold sweat, names of those deceased in incessant whisper on their lips. The hole of depression pulling, yanking stronger and stronger on their soul, but together they fight it off.

One of them had seen death and grief in ever form imaginable, the other saw a sick bastard kill innocent people for no seeable reason. They've both made friends with death; it is now respectfully leaving them alone.

They find comfort in their naked, slicked skin rubbing against each other in a passionate tango. Every horrible feeling they experience during the day hours, they disappear when the lights go down and they crawl into their bed at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Moans fly from their mouths, releasing the bad and taking in the good. When they finish they settle under the covers in a warm, loving embrace; finally they dream again.

* * *

><p>Prompt give by <em>Fluteorwrite<em>. Hope you like it.

I've been meaning to ask...do you actually play the flute?

I play the Bass Clarinet :) 3


	24. Home Again

(Continued of 'Night Time)

Draco dragged himself out of the kitchen fireplace, the one used for Flooing, with a heavy, tired groan. A pale hand tacked through messy blonde locks causing his fringe to enter his vision in clumps.

"Ick..," he mumbled to himself in disgust. It was almost 3 am, he expected Harry to be fast asleep by now. Draco was suddenly more than grateful for his day off with his Gryffindor. Sleeping in until noon snuggled next to a warm, intoxicating smelling body was more tempting than fresh crème brule and sweet strawberry wine.

Draco gulped down a glass in water in the kitchen before trudging upstairs, white and blue robes flowing in pursuit. He froze when he reached the open door into his and Harry's room, a smile grazing his tired face.

Harry was flat on his back, one hand resting on his cotton clothed tummy, and face furrowed with worry.

Silently, Draco stripped to his boxers and slipped next to his sleeping husband.

"That's mine." Draco chuckled clutching the hem by Harry's navel.

"I know; It smells good," mumbled the sleepy man.

They curled around each other face to face and partook in a lazy kiss. Tongues languidly rubbed and tasted every inch of each other's mouths, groans filling their quiet space. Their lips fit perfectly and fell into a perfect rhythm. Draco's lips tingled in pleasure causing him to whimper.

Harry clutched the blonde's waist, bringing him closer, and embraced him. His lips moved down his jaw to a pale neck.

"I have to work today..," Harry murmured in disappointment.

Draco deflated and held the other close. "No…," he whined.

The raven chuckled, "I know, I was looking forward to our day off too." Harry confessed while nuzzling Draco's ear getting a quiet purr in response.

"Next time?"

"Yes, Dragon. Next time."


	25. Family

Harry sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

Three off the wall kids under ten ran around his house with relentless loud noises emitting from their little mouths.

"Al, quit pulling my pigtails!" Lilly shrieked.

"Bloody hell, James, hurry up!" Albus called.

"Lilly, slow down," James scolded.

_I love my kids. I love my kids. I love my kids._ The Gryffindor reminded himself with another sigh.

"Language," Harry said.

Another playful scream filled the room as Albus tackled his ginger haired sister to the couch.

"Albus!" Lilly whined.

"Lilly!" Albus mocked.

"Bugger, make room for me, you two!" James counter sitting on his brother.

"Language," Harry told them.

"Harry-dear! Can get that fire-call? It's my mother!" Draco called from his study.

"Oh, joy." The raven grumbled sarcastically to himself, kneeling before the fireplace in the living room; chaos still in full swing behind him.

"Oh, hello Mr. Potter, still living like a Weasely, are you? Pity. Where's my son?"

"In his study, Lady Malfoy; always such a delight to speak with you," Harry attempted to smile, silently proud of himself for not spitting his words into the flame.

He pivoted his body to shout to Draco in his study, but was stopped abruptly when a plastic ball connected with his face.

_I love my family. I love my family. I love my family._

"Draco…" He growled dangerously.

"Oh hush, love. You'll live." Draco chuckled and kissed Harry's nose. "All better, see? Hello Mother."

Hours later they sat around the table eating the spaghetti that Harry had somehow found the time to make. There was quiet conversation between his husband and kids about what they do at their mother's house; a four year old Lilly tried to lick red sauce off her nose; Albus was showing Draco his best scary face, (said blonde was feigning scared very well for a novice) and James was talking Harry's ears off about plants.

Harry smiled in reflection as a lithe hand takes his, fingers intertwine easily.

_I love my family._


	26. Nicht So Gut

On their second date, Harry made fool of himself.

They were having a luncheon at Hogsmeade on a warm summer day. The sun shined brightly from the sky, only dimmed when a passing fluffy cloud shielded the golden rays from hitting his face.

Draco came into view at the gate, was let in, and sat down across from Harry.

An interesting lunch indeed.

"Hello," Draco shot the Gryffindor a smile that made his heart leap.

"Hi," he grinned back.

They ordered beverages (alcoholic) and immersed themselves in casual conversation.

Everything rolled fine, they were getting along: laughing, smiling, joking, flirting; the whole nine yards. It was when they starting talking about language that messed him up.

"So, do you still have your weird ability to speak to hideous slimy things?" Draco asked sipping his second butterbeer.

"Yes, in fact, I do," Harry chuckled. "And loving every minute of the unusual conversations about mice I have with Lyana, my adult ball-python."

"Ooh, fancy," he winked, albeit sarcastically, back.

"Very." Harry took a bite of his chicken alfredo, "Do you speak any languages, Draco?"

"I've always spoken French," he says in an 'it's-a-pureblood-thing' tone. "And I've recently just become fluent in German.

Harry wracked his brain for the sentence 'I know a bit of German as well'. When he found a sentence that sounded correct, he went with it.

"**Ich habe meine Schirm verloren**."

Draco lifted a blonde eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes it is bad when you loose your umbrella, however, I don't see why you'd need one on a day like today."

Harry flushed, "Um…er…well… agh."

An hour later when they were saying goodbye at the Apparation point Draco pulled him in for a sloppy, wet kiss and some arse groping.

"You're too cute." Draco chuckled into Harry's ear before Disapperating out of sight.

* * *

><p>So, idea from <em>yamiXyugi-setoXjo<em>

Excuse our horrible German skills xD

Next one is a picture prompt..or the super kink when I get the motivation to type it up.

My friend says the ending is priceless :3


	27. So Gay

Green met grey in a fiery blaze. They were in another infamous stare down in front of Double Potions usually took place.

"You're so stupid, Potter. Seriously! How could someone be so daft," Malfoy spat clenching his ebony wand.

"Shut you're pointy ferret face, Malfoy," Potter growled back behind gritted teeth.

They were getting close and closer to each other with every heated breath they puffed from angry mouths.

Malfoy's pure blonde hair became loose and frames his eyes elegantly when he literally shook away a thought.

Nearby two onlookers adjusted their bags and commented half-heartedly.

"They're just…-"

"-So gay."

* * *

><p>http: glee. wikia. com/wiki/ File:Kum_and_ drarry_by_lemonpie_ art-d3d1q7w. jpg (take out spaces)

Prompt for this drabble was from_ yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever_


	28. To Lay Down Beside You

_I had this amazing dream…_

Sweaty bodies slacked against one another; Harry still nestled deep inside his body. He lay open mouthed, hot kisses to Harry's tan shoulder. His legs were wound tight around Harry's strong hips, arms around Harry's back, looped under the firmly muscled tan arms that held him tight.

He melted in Harry's embrace. He loved every moment of sweet surrender he shared with the savior. It was _magical_, purely _magical_.

Harry looked up at him and kissed his lips tenderly; he smiled into Harry, hand rubbing Harry's back. Harry rubbed back at the pale taught skin of his thigh. He sighed in pure, unadulterated pleasure. Green met grey as they parted with a shared moan, cuddling down side by side, face to face.

_That I had the power…_

A pretty blushed graced his cheeks. The corners of Harry's lips pulled up in a soft smile. Their hands met in a vague attempt at twining intimately, a soft intimacy that he would have been caught dead giving. Especially to Harry.

Just then he came back from his day dream, him and Harry's eyes caught in a stare. He still wore flushed cheeks, but Harry's eyes were no longer light. And his face was pulled down to a suspicious, angry glare.

…_Of making you smile._

* * *

><p>http: addicted 2kura. deviantart. com/ art /To-Lay- Down-Beside-You- 298839318 (Take out the spaces, this one is not a prompt, purely fun :)...angsty fun )


	29. Someone Like You

_I've heard that you're settled down_

_That you've found a girl and you're married now_

_I've heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

Draco locked eyes with Harry at Platform 9 ¾, he swallowed with difficulty and averted his eyes. Unfortunately his eyes next met with warm hazel ones connected to a familiar freckled face. Long red hair was pinned up and she bent to kiss her two sons that look like Harry on the forehead. A little girl that looked like Ginevra was in her fathers' strong loving arms.

A pang of jealousy shot through him, but he'd known what to expect; He'd braced himself, but still stung like a hornet on a bad day.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but he best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurt instead."_

Grey eyes turned to Astoria, his wife, with long dark hair, big green eyes, and everything he'd wanted in a wife…ten years ago. She was a beauty, and he'd chosen her because she reminded Draco so much of…_him._

_He_ was the only person he could ever truly give his heart to and _he_ took it and stomped on it until it void of blood, void of emotion, void of anything except the shell that kept him standing. Although his wasn't sure how he was still doing _that_.

He looks down at his son, Scorpius, and remembers. He loves that boy more than anything he's ever had. He would bend over backwards to give him happiness. It seems all he wanted was to be friends with Albus Potter.

_Nothing compares, _

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, _

_They are memories made_

_Who would have known how bitter sweet this would taste…_

Harry, of course, was no longer petty in his older years. Draco thanked the gods above for that.

Their sons had become fast friends in that first year in Hogwarts. Both were put in Slytherin, did well on their final exams, and parted at Kings Cross with a long hug.

Harry arrived without Ginny or their daughter, but still held a heart glare for Draco.

Draco clutched Astoria's hand and looked into his forest colored eyes. They were just off the right color. They needed to be darker to match _his_.

And when he leaned into kiss her before they left the station, Draco imagined kissing another pair of lips. The ones that held a tan face and a lightning scar.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but he best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurt instead."_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurt instead…._

* * *

><p>Song fic...ish, Song: <em>Someone Like You<em> by Adele.

I was listening to this and got inspiration :)


	30. Cricket Bat

WARNING! SLASH AHEAD!_  
><em>

_Crack!_

Draco gripped his restraints and a whine escaped passed his ball gag.

"_Like that, Dragon?_" Harry hissed from somewhere behind him in parseltongue, cricket bat in hand.

The blonde cried out, as best he could, and tugged on the _Incarcerous_ ropes that bound him by the wrists, knees, and ankles.

_I hate not knowing what you're saying,_ he moaned inwardly.

_Crack!_

His other arse cheek was blown cause Draco to yank on the bonds with more fervor; he needed to touch his cock. Said organ leaked a long strip of pre-come onto the sheets.

_Stupid cock ring,_ he thought bitterly."Your arse is very pink, so pretty." Harry commented whilst striking Draco's arse cheek again. Draco could only moan and buck in response.

Harry has kept him- _held him_ on the edge of orgasm for the past hour. During this time Draco has evolved from a Malfoy to a Moaning Mess. Very undignified.

_Crack!_

"Ah~" Draco cried, hips bucking greedily, "C'm!"

"What is it, Draco-dear?" Harry inquired coily.

The ball gag was untied, it dropped from his mouth onto the pristine white silken sheets.

"C-Come~!" Draco moaned.

"You want to come, lovely?"

"Yes! Yes I do!" He yelped as digits probed his hole, entering afer a moment.

"Like that?" Harry pressed into Draco's prostate, grinding in a circle.

Draco opened his mouth in a silent scream. "H-Harry!" He choked out, "Please!"

The raven sighed, chuckling, and released the cock ring causing Draco to shoot hot white liquid onto the silk.

"Better?"

"Yes, now untie me before I hex you."

* * *

><p>So, now that I've gotten that out of my system XD<p> 


	31. Baby

EWE

Harry held a screaming baby Albus in his arms. He hummed a lullaby Hermione taught him to try to calm him. Albus Severus was barely six months and still couldn't sleep through the night. It was currently midnight; Harry was exhausted, and after a 15 hour work day, all he wanted to do was sink down into his soft jersey sheets and kiss the day goodbye.

Albus cried louder in his ear and Harry counted to ten in his head. He sung softly to his son, holding him against his chest as he pushed the rocking chair back and forth, back and forth, back…and for—

Harry awoke when his son was stolen from his arms, he jumped to grab his wand, but when he was the perpetrator he relaxed with a tired smile.

"I got it, honey. You look exhausted, go to bed," his partner kissed his faded scar tenderly.

Harry smiled and stood up. His green eyes sparkled when he saw the tenderness Draco has towards his child. Even though they were not blood related, and he hates Ginny, the blonde still had a tremendous spot in his heart for little Albus, probably one that rivaled the spot for Scorpius.

The tired Auror kissed his son, kissed his lover, and stumbled into bed.


	32. Banter

"You're too tall."

"I am not, you're the shrimp."

_Gasp,_ "I am not, you posh pig!"

_Snort_, "You've spent most of your life with the Weaselbees and you choose to call _me_ a pig?"

"If the overpriced Italian shoe fits, Malfoy."

"Stuff it Potter, they're German."

"See? Pig!"

"I am simply an intelligent person who likes to dress there age," _pointes stare,_ "and isn't afraid to let people know when I am right and they are wrong."

"I dress my age!"

"If you were still a Hogwarts student, but you're a 23 year old Auror!"

"And I have a uniform to with that title. So, why do I have to worry about what I where underneath my robes?"

"Because it looks decent, it's always important to look decent."

"Is that what you were taught when you were a child?"

"Depends, what did you learn?"

"How to cook and how to not talk unless spoken to…"

"Oh…" _Soft kiss_, "Sorry."

_Smile,_ "It's okay."

"….You're still short."

"I know, Draco. I know."


	33. The Sweater

Draco would never let Harry get rid of that sweater.

The soft knitted fabric was various greens weaved in an odd argyle and snowflake pattern separated by jerky lines. All in all, it was not an impressive sweater; it was also a size and a half too big for Harry's small frame. The collar hung around his neck showing signs of stretching because of how warn it was, the sleeves were too long from constant pulling.

Salazar, Draco _loved_ that sweater, and he was reminded of that when he woke up on Sunday.

The Malfoy heir felt his heart crumble as his boyfriend exited the bathroom wearing only the sweater, and a sleepy smile.

Harry stretched his arms out, one going above his head, with a big yawn; the movement cause his round specks to fall crooked as well as show his tight red underwear. When Harry relaxed, he let the hand that was above his head fall to scratch the back of his dark, unkempt head.

The sight was so _endearing_.

"You are too adorable, you know that. It's severely unfair." Draco's eyes narrowed teasingly.

"Good morning to you to, Draco," he chuckled while padding over to the bed, promptly crawling on top of the covers. He lay across the bed and rested his head on his arms that rested on Draco's abdomen.

Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair, loving the contrast with his pale hands. "Good morning, love."

Draco eyed his boyfriends tightly packaged bottom. _Yum._

"Like what you see? Take a picture, it'll last longer." Harry winked and smirked.

"Yes, I do, and I have."

"You've taken a picture of my ass?"

"…Yes…it's a nice ass."

"Well, where is it?"

Draco stayed silent and blushed.

"Where is it, Draco?" Harry asked sternly.

"It's on my desk in my office."

Harry flushed.

"H-How many people have seen it?"

"Me. That's it, hon'."

Harry exhaled, lowering his lips to Draco's hip bone to plant soft kisses on the pale skin; Draco hummed in response.

When Harry looked up with sparkling green eyes, they shined even brighter with the multi-green sweater adorning him.

Draco had always loved him in green.

Always.

* * *

><p>http: ile-o. deviantart. com/art/ The-sweater- 210822726 (take out spaces) xD


	34. Summer Vacation III

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this, Malfoy." Harry's voice called timidly from inside the Slytherin bathroom.

"Come out, Potter."

"But—"

"Now."

"Fine," he grumbled.

The door slowly swung open and Harry, rather grumpily, stomped out in a classic, black and white French maid outfit, panty hose, and black kitty heels. Draco smiled.

"That wasn't very lady-like, wasn't it, Harry?" Draco scolded, grey eyes dark with power.

The raven shifted his weight to one hip and crossed his arms over his chest, one eyebrow raised.

"No, it wasn't, because I'm a _man_."

Draco raised one of his brows and smirked haughtily. "Yes, I'm sure you are."

Harry sighed and adjusted his hair piece. "Why are you making me wear this?"

"Because I thought you'd look cute, and I happened to be right."

The raven sighed once more, "What happened to the innocent Malfoy that was sleeping in my bed earlier today…"

"He woke up," Draco smiled.

"How lovely, that's a pity," Harry groaned and shifted his weight to the other hip. "I'm still going to ask you to answer my question."

Draco stood and advanced a few steps in Harry's direction putting them at two feet apart. "Magic words?"

"Pardon?"

"Remember your P's and Q's?" Draco mocked in a teacher-like voice.

"_Please_ tell me?"

The blonde chuckled, taking Harry's hips and pulling their bodies flush. Harry, even with heels, was fair amount shorter than Draco.

"Because I like you, have for a while, I presume."

It was Harry's turn to blush. The glasses on his face fell down his nose to expose deep green eyes as they gazed into grey.

"R-Really? In -like- a boyfriend way?" his pupils dilated and his mouth went dry.

"Yes." Draco gulped, suddenly no longer sure of himself.

"Well, I guess that makes sense…"

Draco was…shocked by his answer; he certainly wasn't expecting 'makes sense'.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Harry flushed and averted his eyes from Draco. "Well, I mean, I may have a bit of a crush on you as well also maybe…"

Draco smiled and his heart fluttered. Their lips met in a hungry kiss that angled both muscles, weakened all four knees, and cause every cheek to flush in lust and anticipation.

"Bed?" Draco asked.

"Now."

* * *

><p>Okay, okay, I'm done with this one now xD I promise, I just needed to get this out xD<p>

And please don't let this fool you, I do prefer Harry on top.

There's just something about a short seme that makes me very happy X3


	35. Kiss the Cook

Harry loved to cook, and, he supposes, he could thank his Aunt Petunia for that because not only did he love it, he was good at it.

He was told by his boyfriend often that what he made was delicious, and Draco wasn't exactly the kind of person to dole out complements. But whenever they had date night at Grimmauld Place, Draco would always tell him how amazing everything tasted.

The man has always been a mystery to Harry, and that fact certainly didn't change just because they started dating.

So, there Harry was; darting around his kitchen, grabbing different spices, meat, pots and pans, and fighting with his cupboard about how venison should be prepared.

Harry was currently in a heated debate with said kitchen unit when Draco stepped out of the fireplace.

"No, no, no, he won't eat anything with ketchup, plus, why would you ruin good venison with ketchup? It's not right."

_Flap, Flap, Bang._

"Okay, I suppose if one were to make a meatloaf, but one wouldn't use good quality venison."

_Flap, Bang, Flap._

"Don't be a wise arse, I'm trying to make Draco something presentable."

Draco snorted, "Then why don't you just serve your ass on a silver platter?"

Harry flushed and looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "H-Hi."

"Hi."

The raven rubbed spices over the meat as Draco snuck up behind him to snake arms around his torso.

"How are you?"

"Good; Tired," he rested his pale forehead onto Harry's clothe covered shoulder and sighed. "Nice to be home."

"I'm sure," Harry added butter to mashed potatoes and wandlessly turned a wooden spoon around in the pot. "I thought _I_ was usually top?"

"You are, but you are _also_ usually short."

"Cheap shot."

"You set yourself up."

"Touché, Lord Malfoy."

"Healer Malfoy."

Harry turned around in Draco's arm to plant a kiss on the corner of his lips. "How does 'My Draco' sound?"

Draco blushed and scoffed, "It _sounds _like you just channeled your inner Hufflepuff."

"Sod."

"Prat."

"Knob"

"Cack"

Harry laughed, Draco brought their lips together.

"Love you," he murmured.

"Hufflepuff," Draco whispered.


	36. Missing You

Draco knew the moment Harry walked through the door that bad news was coming.

The raven set down his messenger bag and hung up his outside robes, exposing his blue, button-up Auror uniform, and turned to walk into the kitchen where Draco was just finishing dinner.

"Hi, Dray—"

"No," Draco cut off. "What's wrong," it wasn't a question; it was a statement.

Harry sighed and smiled lightly. He sauntered up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his middle, mouth resting near a pale ear.

"I'm being sent to Russia."

Draco inwardly froze and tried to hide the tremble in his voice, "Russia?"

Harry held tighter and pressed soft kisses down his neck, "Unfortunately."

The blonde set down his knife he was using to cut the meat and turned around in Harry's arms to him.

"How long?"

"A month or so, I suppose. They've only been told it's a murder/suicide, definite foul play, and Russia…" Harry sighed and rested his scarred head against Draco's clavicle and sighed again.

Draco responded by playing with his shiny black hair, massaging his scalp. "You tired?"

"Yeah, and I'm ready for a good long night of rest."

"When do you leave…?" Draco asked with a lower, quieter voice.

"Tomorrow at seven, but first ¸" Harry drew his nose up Draco's neck, lips ghosting along the slim column, to his pale ear; he suckled on the lobe gently as he rolled his hips against Draco's, drawing friction.

Draco gasped and threw his head back, a whimper leaving his open mouth. "Yes, that; let's go."

"What about dinner?"

He pressed his lips against Harry's in a feather-light kiss; he then walked around him to sit on the dining table, hips swishing sexily.

"The table's going to be a bit too busy to hold dinner," Draco's eyes hooded, but the grey was visibly dark with intense lust. "But if you're hungry," pants unbuttoned and unzipped, "you can always eat me…"

* * *

><p>hehe ^^ I really like that last line.<p>

Anyway, this is done from a request from a friend who has "gotten hooked" on my drabbles.

This will be a series (obviously because there's no angst and the title promises angst)

Lots of hurt/comfort to come :) I have the second one written, but I'm choosing to space them out.

Hope you like it, !


	37. Missing You II

Draco was awoken by a soft pair of lips kissing him on the forehead. His grey eyes peeked out from behind tired, droopy lids and made contact with tired green eyes.

Black hair, still droopy, thick, and wet from a presumable shower, corrupted the beautiful orbs; this was, in Draco's opinion, blasphemous.

"Hello, love," Harry whispered now stroking Draco's soft cheek.

"Going already?" he mumbled back.

"Yes," he chuckled.

"At this unfavorable time in the morning?" Draco moaned.

"Yes, Dragon."

The blonde reached a hand up to bury his fingers into dark locks, gripping. "Please stay…"

Harry sighed and leaned down to envelope him in an awkward hug. "Oh, Draco, you know I would if I could, but you know there's no way I can't not go."

"I….I know," Draco swallowed hard and bit the inside of his lip to keep rebellious salty water from dripping past his eyes.

They stayed in the embrace for as long as possible, but Harry eventually stood and walked to the door of their bedroom. He looked back at his boyfriend with a soft smile and waved goodbye.

Draco waved and watched him leave before he rolled over, facing away from the door and curled into a ball.

* * *

><p>So, I lied. I've been super busy with school lately and haven't had much time to write.<p>

I'm home sick today, so I think I'm just going to finish off this series and finish my English Movie Review on _Of Mice and Men_.

Maybe take a nap...


	38. Missing You III

_I don't miss Harry._

Draco said to himself as he walked into an empty flat on the second week without Harry.

_I don't miss Harry._

Draco repeated to himself as he ate dinner alone at the kitchen island.

_I don't miss Harry._

Draco said again as he showered, not imagining the hot streams of water being Harry's hands.

_I don't miss Harry._

Draco repeats over and over as crawls into bed an hour early. The soft jersey sheets settling with ease around his still body, smelling like Harry. Everything in their bed smelled like Harry; warm love, and black opium.

_I don't miss Harry._

Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

_I miss Harry…_


	39. Missing You IV

Nearly three weeks went by sluggishly for Draco, and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it; there was a void. Going to bed early wasn't possible for him; reading in the living room after he had dinner was easier said than done; and wanking in the shower to tire him-self out drew zero satisfactory.

He'd owled Harry once or twice, but no response had arrived at his window. This was disheartening.

Draco sighed as he walked through the door. Despite his outer appearance of being perfectly fine without Harry, holding his head up high, lower lip refusing to quiver when he enters a patient's room who has dark shaggy hair; inside he was a mess.

He hung up his outer robes to reveal lime green robes beneath covered in….well, Draco didn't want to relive it.

To sum the story up quickly; a patient came in, who looked a tremendous amount like Harry, who was a John Doe and bled out in Draco's arms. By now the blood had dried, leaving dark, rusty red stains all down his front.

Draco decided to skip dinner, heading straight upstairs to the bedroom. He stripped on his way into the bathroom, turning on the water wandlessly, and stepped into the steamy corner unit big enough to shower both him and Harry simultaneously.

He washed his body of the long day then settled for wrapping his hand around his lean cock which, when it was only him doing it, only brought him halfway. Under the hot stream of water, he spread his legs and pressed his front against the green tiles; the cold ceramic on his bare nipples made him shudder. Then, whilst he pumped his cock, fingers probed and rimmed his entrance before stuffing two in. They scissored inside him to stretch and he moaned needily, bucking his hips.

His forehead rested against the tile and rolled his hips. His fingers brought him closer and closer to the edge, brushing his prostate causing him to cry out, until with one hard grind and simultaneous pump; he came.

When he came to there was still an empty satisfaction. He needed something…._more_.

Draco crawled into bed and snuggled down into a bed that no longer smelled like Harry, held a t-shirt close to him that _did_ smell like Harry, and fell asleep.

Draco dreamed, or rather, _nightmared_ about Harry.

The raven was running down a pathway in a heavy, dark forest. He was sweating, panting, and visibly exhausted in every way, shape, and form. The man needed shelter, rest, food, and probably a hug. When Draco focused on the backround of the dream, he noticed that something large was chasing him. Something that didn't belong in forest, and it, whatever it was, was gaining on Harry.

Gaining fast.

It was clear that Harry was in for his fate.

When the beast caught up, he swiped his large claw-tentacle at Harry, swooping him up and swallowed him whole.

Draco awoke with a start. He panted and looked around his room in panic, clutching Harry's shirt tight to his chest. When he'd managed to calm his beating heart he realized it was just a dream.

Just a dream…

_Just a dream…_

Or maybe not.

Draco held the shirt tighter and curled into a ball around it.

"Damn you, psyqe…" he cried softly, sleep didn't come to him that night.


	40. Unfixable

When Harry walked into his flat that night, he had no idea his entire world was about to crumble and fall to pieces.

There on the balcony of his 40 story London apartment, was Draco Malfoy, Harry's back door relationship of the past five years, sitting on a very narrow railing.

"Draco, you weren't supposed to come over tonight? Ginny is going to be really soon." Harry cast a quick tempus before he stripped of his Auror robes.

The blonde simply continued to look down into the great wide world below him, swinging his legs. "Would it matter, Harry?"

"Would what matter?"

"If I jumped," Draco adjusted himself on the balcony barrier.

Harry's heart gave a little lurch, "What? Of course it would matter, don't be silly."

"Would you cry for my loss, Harry? Would you come to my funeral? Would you miss me in ten years?" Draco looked back at his lover, silver moon orbs reflecting all the hurt and abandonment he could not express with words.

Harry ran a hand through his dark locks, "Draco, please, just get off the balcony and come here so I can fix this."

Draco caught Harry's green eyes, "I'm sorry, Harry, but this is something not even you can fix. I love you Harry James Potter."

Then he jumped, and there was nothing Harry could do.

* * *

><p>Quick little angst for you today, my friend sent me this fanfiction, and I didn't approve of the ending, so I wrote my version xD<p>

inspiration: http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/49 45548 /1/ (remove the spaces :P)


	41. Pretending

_Face to Face_

_And heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes_

_I look away_

_That's just because_

_I'm not okay_

Harry looked across the dining hall; grey eyes were staring back at him. The look in their eyes was longing.

They both were aware of their feeling towards each other, but in this atmosphere, at this delicate time after the war…it wasn't appropriate for them to act on those feelings.

No matter how much they wanted to.

_But I hold on_

_I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong…_

They meet in the Room of Requirement to exchange lazy kisses under soft sheets, damp skin entangling with damp skin.

"Are you sure this is right?"

"In what universe could this be wrong, Draco, when it feels this good?"

"Because we're the only ones who see it that way…"

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling,_

_Reach down underneath it,_

_Tear down all the walls?_

Draco looked into the deep, soulful green eyes. "I…" _Love you…_

"Yes, Draco?"

"Nevermind,"

_Will we ever have our happy ending,_

_Or will we forever_

_Only be Pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be…_

They gave each other one last look before departing from Kings' Cross.

_Pretending…?_


	42. Nap

Harry moaned as he walked through the door that night. It wasn't even seven, but he was one-hundred percent exhausted and ready for bed. He hung up his robes, toed off his boots, and trudged towards the stairs.

"Harry?"

He froze. That's right, Draco. "Hi…" he mumbled as he tracked a hand through his wavy locks.

"You okay?" Draco rested a gentle hand on his arm as he walked around his boyfriend, squeezing the lean muscle toned by long hours out in the field.

Harry smiled softly and leaned into the touch. "Yeah, just tired," he placed a kiss on the taller man's cheek, "I think I'mma go lay down for a while…"

The blonde chuckled, "Go ahead, I'll get supper going."

Harry smiled and patted up the stairs with a, "Don't burn the house down," that got him a stinging hex in the bum.

To the surprise of everyone, the Savior of the Wizarding World was not a cuddler, and Harry had equal surprise to learn that Draco was. The Gryffindor's body, after years of sleep privacy violation, never keened to sleeping closely with another human being….or any being really.

An hour or so later he woke up, but stayed still, eyes closed. He was half on his stomach as his right leg straddled the bed, one arm curled under the soft pillow, the other stretched out as if trying to grab the edge of the mattress.

He sighed and sunk deeper into the pillow top. Not a second later there was a light weight on the other side of the bed. It snuck up behind him and lied against his back, a hand trailing up to twine with the reaching one; a soft palm was against the back of his hand.

Soft kisses where pressed against the bare back of his neck, hot breath elating the curly dark locks of his hairline.

Harry chuckled sleepily, "Hello Snugglebug."

"M'not," he grumbled begrudgingly in response. Meanwhile, his other hand crawled under the pillow to hook with his partners'.

"Of course, my love" he grinned, contented, when Draco forced a leg between his, and pressed closer to his back, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Not gonna lie, I've been wanting to do this one for a while :) I think it's cute. What do you think?<p>

ANYWAY, I'd still REALLY like prompts if you don't mind. I'm going to try and get tons out the next few weeks because I'm going to be gone for four weeks this summer. :) Camp awaits me ^^

So get some prompts in now and get your fill before I leave.

Love,

Pomme de Terre :)


	43. Music

PROMPT! Fluteorwrite, thank you for always reviewing (: you deserve many Drarry cookies. MANY.

…this may be one of my favorites =3 Just saying.

Like, if I, myself, were to pick out my ending fic, I'd use this one.

* * *

><p>As music drifted through the dining hall, Harry groaned. At every Ministry event they made it a point to have a dance floor and a full pit orchestra, and as everyone had witnessed when he was 14, he was absolute <em>pants<em> at dancing.

_Period._

Beside him he swore he could _hear _Ginny pout. "Can we-"

"-No."

"But-"

"Nuh-uh, Ginny." Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, but you know I can't."

"Won't."

He rolled his eyes. He loved his girlfriend, truly, but they weren't having the best connection as of late.

Moments later she stood, lavender robes of silk flowing around her petite body. "I'm going to dance with Neville then."

"Go ahead."

Harry groaned when she stormed off, "harrumph-ing." He watched all the couples glide neatly around the floor. Their spins turned into a kaleidoscope of colored robes, crashing like waves upon a rocky shore. Raven hair stubbornly clouded his vision. He really did want to be good at dancing…but that meant lessons.

"Pouty Potty, how do you do?" a silver-lined honey voice came wafting above him.

Harry looked up.

Malfoy, as always, looked immaculate; he was stunning. He wore silver, shiny robes hugged his every curve, hinted with a light purple. His eyes glowed like the very celestial body they mirrored.

"Malfoy,"

"Why are you not dancing with your gingered significant other?" The blonde took a seat beside him, where Ginny once was.

"I can't dance," Harry said grumpily.

"Well, I know you aren't a very good dancer, Auror Potter, but you can always try."

"Won't then," If Ginny was there, she would be smirking.

"Come now, try with me." Malfoy stood and brushed off his robes, then extended an arm, palm out flat.

_What, no gloves?_ Harry thought. "Surely you are not suggesting what I think you are suggesting, Lord Malfoy."

"I am indeed."

He sighed and tracked a hand through his dark hair, "If I do this will you leave me alone?"

"Hmm," he hummed in consideration, and then smirked. "I may."

"Fine," The Auror grumbled and stood, pointedly not taking the pale hand and scuffed to the dance floor.

An aristocratic smirk overtook Malfoy's face as he adjusted his blonde hair, tied low on his neck with a violet ribbon. He composed himself before taking Harry's hands, leading.

"Hey, why am I the girl?" Green eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Calm yourself, it's easier to show you the male part as the lead than as the girl." The blonde was a tad taller than Harry, (surprise, surprise) so him leading made the most since. They began, Malfoy mumbling counts under his breath only loud enough for the raven headed wizard to hear.

Harry was clumsy in the first movements. He stepped all over Malfoy's toes in his Italian shoes, groaning when the git chuckled at him. Chuckled! As if Harry was something to laugh at while he was dancing. _By force,_ he might add.

The hand on his waist pulled him closer to the lean torso in front of him, and while Harry concentrated on being held…and how he enjoyed being held, his movements got cleaner. He saw a genuine smile pull at Draco's lips.

Malfoy, _Malfoy_, his name is _Malfoy._

Said Malfoy halted, and Harry found himself missing the swaying, melodic movements.

"Switch," The blonde whisper and took his palm off the others waist.

Suddenly, it wasn't until their hands switched did Harry recognize that he was actually _holding_ Malfoy's hand. Said hand got a tad clammy. He gently rested his hand on the blondes', surprising cushy, hip and let out a breath.

"You okay there, Potter?" A fine brow rose with a smirk. Harry only glared playfully in response.

When the Auror took a step forward into the simple waltz he was just taught, he smiled. He was _dancing_, and even though it was with a complete _knob_, he was successfully dancing to music of his age group.

Malfoy and he got close. Really close.

Like _really_ close.

Harry swallowed when a sharp nose gently brushed his ear shell, and he had to bite back a groan when his wrist pulse was softly thumbed.

Their torso's pressed closely together as they moved in time with the song. Emerald and silver fabric flowed nicely against the black tile of the floor. Heartbeats synced perfectly, and Harry thought for a second that he felt more at home in Draco's arms in the last few minutes than he ever had in Ginny's over the past five years.

As the song ended, Harry's heart gave a wrench at the thought that he'd never dance with Malfoy again.

_As it should be…_

There was a tap on his broad shoulder, and Ginny's shrill voice shattered the relaxed atmosphere around them. "May I have my boyfriend back, Lord Malfoy?"

Malfoy smiled and nodded, letting go of the raven. "Why of course, Ms. Weasley."

Ginny didn't talk the whole way home to Grimmauld Place; Harry was still reveling at the memory of Malfoy's body held tightly against him. The thought haunted him even in his dreams where a handsomely dressed blonde man slipped into his deepest fantasies, leaving Harry breathless.


	44. Missing You V

The next few days were gruesome for Draco. He spent the entire time at the Hospital pulling shift after shift as patient after patient came in with countless jinxes, injuries, and maladies. He was completely exhausted.

To top it off he'd gotten zero sleep because he'd been worrying himself into the ground about Harry. Needless to say, his subconscious was convinced Harry was in peril, and that he was alone. Draco knew this sounded ridiculous, but there you have it.

He loved that man more than words could say, but for some reason those words were…hard. Those words meant commitment, vulnerability, neediness, clinginess, and everything else Draco had tried his hardest _not_ to be for years. But he was no longer his father's puppet.

Not even bothering to hang up his robes before flopping down, face first, onto the big brown sofa in front of the warming fireplace. He groaned.

_Four more days. Four. Four whole more days. 96 hours, and he's home._

Before Draco knew it, he was wracked with sobs. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and onto the soft fabric below him. He sniffled and coughed, curling in himself, back towards the room, and whined.

He called out Harry's name as he cried, hugging himself. He was so lonely! How _dare _he! How dare he leave Draco here alone, by himself! The stupid git is going to get an earful when he gets home. He missed him, dammit! Missed him terribly!

A loud sob forced itself out of the blonde's mouth. By now his face was red, tear-stained and splotchy; the cushion of the sofa did not make a lick of difference compared to Draco's cries.

_I need a hug…_

* * *

><p><em><em>Sorry to make everyone sad I promise next one will be fluffy and smutty. I just needed to unleash the angst first.

Night!


	45. Missing You VI

Suddenly, muscular arms were enveloping the blonde in a warm, secure embrace. He was pulled back and up until he was being held and hugged, face nudged in a sweet smelling neck that was soon turned salty with Draco's tears, snot, and sobs.

"Shh, shh, shh," Harry cooed in a whisper.

Draco couldn't stop the tears. He held tightly to Harry's uniform jacket as waves wracked his body. The blonde was now being softly petted by a calloused hand. It smoothed back his fair hair and down his back, repeating the motion when he reached Draco's tailbone.

When Harry noticed Draco wasn't anywhere close to calming down he changed their positions, placing himself on the sofa as well and holding his highly upset lover on his lap.

"Draco, Draco, it's okay, love. It's okay," to which Draco shook his head and sobbed harder. Years of emotion were pouring out of him in a hot fiery blaze, all the victim could do was hold onto his anchor and hang on for the ride.

It took a half hour of crying, cooing, petting, and sweet nothings for Draco to calm down to hiccups.

"H-How _d-dare _you leave me, H-Harry….Potter…" his words were shaking, and in a soft stutter. "H-H-_How d-daaare you."_

Harry smiled softly and sighed, arms holding the man closer so their cheeks brushed softly. "I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"You're early too."

"I know," he said in a sigh, "Why were you crying, Draco?"

Draco opened his mouth, but faltered. _I…._ No. No. Well, ….maybe—No. He let out a shaky breath. "I don't know."

"Yes you do," Harry wasn't going to let him off easy, they'd been dancing around this for months and he wanted an answer.

Funny thing was that Draco _wanted _to give him one.

"I….I think I may…" he looked about, pulling back from the warm embrace. "Love you…a little."

A grin graced his lover's lips and theirs connected for the first time in a month.

_I love you too_.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know, I've been away for long, and I've been avoiding finishing this, but guess what...IT'S NOT DONE :D<p>

Smut scene's next, but you may have to wait a couple more weeks.

Anyway, tell me how you like it!

Time for the sick to hit the hay, second session of camp tomorrow!:D Oh joy!


	46. Missing You VII

Lips trailed softly up the column of Draco's neck and he sighed into it. Hard, but still gentle hands smoothed around the stress knots in his back and shoulders. He leaned back into Harry's mesmerizing hands where he sat behind him, and let out a moan. Through his selfish thoughts burst one that said: he's been out of the house for a _month_. _You're_ the one who should be massaging _him_.

"This is all backwards," he said, grey eyes traced with guilt.

The raven dug into a knot, coaxing out a gasp from his boyfriend. "I assure you I know how to massage people, Draco."

"No," he sighed, "I meant that I should be the one pampering you. You've been away from home for _so long_-"

"As you've reminded me every hour, on the hour since I've gotten home." Harry laughed gently, "But I really don't mind. I love pampering you." Kisses were placed up his shoulder blades and neck.

Draco shivered.

His lower back was paid special attention to next which gave him goose pimples, but he pressed on, even if he was rather shaky. "Still, Harry, you shouldn't have to do this."

The raven nibbled on Draco's shoulder, "How do you not get that this is a want to, not a have to?"

A small moan and a gasp left his throat as Harry played with Draco's arse crack just below the hem of black silk boxers.

"This is too," he whispered huskily into the blonde's ear, arms wrapping strongly around his middle and pulling him close.

"Oh," he panted, "_Fuck me…_"

"Gladly."

Flesh was moving, grinding everywhere. Erections rubbed sensually, moans flew into the air like fireworks, and kisses were exchanged every conceivable moment.

"Fuck, Harry, more!" Sweat poured down the blonde's body in a futile attempt to cool him down. His face, red from exertion, was screwed up in the superfluous amount of pleasure Harry was giving him with his hand grasping their cocks.

"Soon, baby, soon…" he groaned and tried to push Draco's legs apart.

Letting go of their erections, Harry gave his boyfriend's bollocks a soft tug and trailed down to tickle his puckered orifice.

"_Mmm, yes! Yes!"_ Draco writhed as a wet digit probed his hole and began thrusting into him. A second was added to scissor him, stretch him taught. He vastly appreciated it.

"_Harry!Harry! Please, Please, I want your cock! I want your big cock in me now!"_ He begged and grappled Harry's biceps as an anchor. Grey eyes where shut tight. His lips were being betting off by his own teeth. His legs were spread wide for all of Harry to see.

Overcome with lust and want, Harry took no time abiding to his lover. Slicking himself up, he lined his abnormally large cock up to Draco's anus and pushed in.

The blonde writhed and cried out lewdly in a positive response, hooking his pale legs around Harry's waist. "_M-moore. Please!"_

Harry could only comply.

They began thrusting together in a combined effort to bring each other off quickly. Keening moans grew louder and louder as the approached their climax. It wasn't a race, or even fast pace, but with the right amount of love and lust anything can be accomplished.

"_Harry, Harry, I'm gonna come. Oh, Gods-!"_ Harry's name fell off like a chant from Draco's lips as his orgasm hit him hard. The other man swiftly brought his hand around to milk him dry before he fell of the ledge himself, shooting hot sperm into the hot cavern he was buried in.

The raven collapsed on Draco, both of them spent and panting.

"I saw stars…." Draco panted in disbelief, "I _literally_ saw stars…"

Harry could only laugh and kiss him gently.

"Me too, love…Me too…"


	47. Drarry

That glare.

Just one heated glare was all it took to light a fire in Harry's soul.

Over morning breakfast when they catch the other staring longer than they need to, they play it off with a fiery, _loath-filled_, glare.

But when the walls were down between them, and the people surrounding them were gone, it was all just fiery, loath-filled, heated, passionate, full of aggression, most amazing thing they've ever felt before, sex.

Flesh, teeth, tongue, love, hate, skin, breath, biting, swearing, insulting, thrusting, lovely, amazing, sex.

That, is the true definition of Drarry. The reason why they work. Everything is filled with this passion that is matched nowhere else.

That glare is the embodiment of Drarry.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! As you can see, I'm back from camp, and I just finished Missing You! [:<p>

Just letting everyone know that I have two stories out Silver Lining and Auror Baby, they are both Drarry RPs that I took the time to copy and edit, I do need to re edit Silver Lining, but that probably won't happen until my friend and I revisit that series after the current RP we're doing.

Coming up (If you're into Naruto as well) I will be submitting chapters to a NaruSasu (not SasuNaru) RP that I have not decided the name on yet. xD

Anyway, reviews and prompts are always welcomed!

Thank you for reading!


	48. Magic

Hours of pain and agony. Those long hours…well, Draco thought they may not been for nothing as he gazed into little green eyes.

The little squirmy bundle in his arms was…so beautiful. The blonde could barely contain himself, contain the joy he felt. He knew he was grinning, bit he wasn't aware that he was crying until Harry's thumb brushed his cheek.

"Hello, Darling," he greeted over his shoulder. He wasn't sure if he was greeting Draco, or their new baby, maybe both of them.

Harry rubbed his calloused hand through the soft tuft of fair hair on their boy's head; he chuckled when a finger was captured.

Draco leaned forward to nuzzle his nose with his child's who cooed and giggled in return.

"He's perfect, Draco." The raven breathed as s kiss was pressed to his husbands' temple, "Thank you."

All those hours of pain and agony….led to happiness, led to a family.

It had led them to the truest form of magic.


	49. Changed

Harry was always one to give a second chance. He had at one point been welcome to Voldemort changing for the better. He was accepting when it came to most everything; this was the reason he hadn't flipped out more than did during his years at Hogwarts. This was no different. Helping the Malfoy's was no different.

With the Ministry running much smoother with Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister, the Death Eater Trials began. Dolores Jane Umbridge was immediately sent to Azkaban, but right under them was the Malfoy family. They would have sent them all to the notorious prison if not for Harry, and Harry was there to give them a second chance.

He sat on the sidelines, waiting on the wings in case he _needed_ to give someone a look to be fair, or stand up and speak a word or two.

It wasn't a half an hour into the trial of Draco Abraxas Malfoy when everything was going haywire. The court believed in its final decision to send the youngest Malfoy to Azkaban for a year, and well….this happened:

Malfoy…was _begging_.

"No!" He cried, "I've changed! Believe me, please! I swear I've changed, I beg of you, please don't send me to Azkaban! I'll do _anything_."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but-"

"Let him speak." Harry stood and stalked calmly to where the main board sat.

"Potter," his voice was soft, a whisper, like he hadn't seen the savior sitting in his previous spot, "Potter, please, I've changed…"

"Of course you have, Draco." He turned to the Ministry officials, "This man…saved my life once. I also almost killed him. We've had history together, and even though we've never been buddies. He is _not_ a bad person."

Draco seemed to be breathing easier with every word Harry spoke.

"Not everyone is black or white, or good or bad. We all have both inside of us, it is what we choose to act on that makes a difference. Now, by that I'm not saying that he has acted with Voldemort-" a world-wide cringe, "-he's done what he's done to protect his family. I have respect for that."

Harry let his words rest and get mulled over by some in the crowed before he continued. "With that being said you will consider those words with his father and mother and everyone else who is unfortunate enough to walk through those doors. Just because a person has done bad things does not make them bad, and all things considered without this man's family, I- _We_ would not all be here today. Draco Malfoy will receive three years' probation and will return to Hogwarts for the eighth year provided for last years' seventh year students who took part in the war. Do I have any objections?"

He smiled out at the crowd and back at Draco, who was crying with relief. _I really think you have changed, Draco. I really do._


	50. Best Present

Birthdays in the past for Harry Potter meant horrible things. On this day in the past, it was one day with his parents on his first birthday, it was years of be captive in a dinky closet under stairs, and then the others at the Weasley's. The past few birthdays he's had have been quiet. Only a few selected people came over for a bit of cake and wine. This year, however, he was slightly looking forward to waking up and facing the day.

He finally found someone to spend it with.

Green eyes blinked open to see silver ones staring back with a sleepy smile. "Morning, Birthday Boy."

He chuckled in return and leaned forward to capture his lover's lips. When they pulled apart the man let his head rest on Harry's chest, one palm resting on his belly.

"Are you ready to face the day?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

"Not yet, I'm not done enjoying my present," he smirked back and kissed a pale forehead.

He flushed, "I-I'm not your present, Harry."

He captured his lips again, _Yes, you are, love. _

* * *

><p><em><em>WOOHOO! Halfway point! :D

So excitied! So what if I month or two late I hope you guys have liked it so far. I realized I've made soem spelling/grammatical errors in the past, but I hope you can forgive me enough to keep read and hopefull I've gotten better :) I started this to become a better writer and as a pact to myself to actually accomplish a new years resolution.

I'm halfway done!

R&R Please, and Prompts are always loved!


	51. Molten Gold Spread

"What is _that_," Draco spat when he walked into his room, an atrocious color being painted on the walls. "I said you could _paint_ the walls, Potter, not projectile vomit on them."

Harry only laughed and dipped his brush in the can again, "And what, exactly is wrong with this color?"

"It's…so.._Gryffindor_."

"You say that like it's some horrible disease."

"It's not?"

Harry laughed and stood, wiping his forehead and effectively wiped metallic flecked paint across his faded scar. "Seriously, what's wrong with it? It's high taste, expensive, sparkly. What more could a gay pureblood ask more?"

"Less Gold," He grunted begrudgingly even as Harry's arms encircled his waist and tugged him close for a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you really hate it that much, or do you just hate that you like it?"

Draco looked out over the half of their room that had been freshly painted by Harry's hard-working hands. The main color was Slytherin green while everything was trimmed with Gryffindor gold that even had bits of real gold in the paint that reflected off little sparkles onto the whole room when the light was shone just right on it. It was beautiful if Draco could allow himself to admit it.

The blonde did, however, allow himself to be brought in for a passionate kiss, and he didn't even get mad when the gold paint rubbed off on him a little.


	52. TShirt

"You look dashing, dear, but you'd look better with a smile." The mirror gave him a reprimanding, but sad look.

Harry sighed.

He did look good, he must say, but…it was off. The suit was perfect, and perfectly tailored to him. A green silk tie hugged his neck, the knot twisted, with a matching pocket square; even his hair had cooperated.

Italian leather shoes squeaked when he shifted his weight. Harry looked down at himself with dismay.

He looked good, but that doesn't matter when your heart is twisting and turning in your chest, clenching and crippling itself over and over. Loneliness.

He had to go soon, though. Ron and Hermione were expecting him. They were supposed to meet before they all went to the Gala, but…he couldn't decide.

_Tryin to decide  
>Tryin to decide if I<br>Really want to go out tonight…_

It just…felt _weird_. This was the first time in a long time that he was dressing so nice…alone. Normally he had a blonde git in front of him fixing his tie, and calling him hopeless before his scar was kissed gently with soft lips. Soft hands would normally twine with his before he'd feel the pull of Apparation. His sensitive wrists would be teased and caressed during long speeches, and horrid soups surrounded by old pieces of dust telling him how magnificent, handsome, and powerful he is.

Harry wasn't sure he could imagine going out without someone by his side.

Well…he didn't want a _someone_..he wanted _his someone._

_I never used to go out without 'cha  
>Not sure I remember how ta'<em>

He looked into the mirror again, then at his watch. He was going to be late. A part of him didn't care. He didn't care many people would be angry. If they wanted to see him, they were going to have to wait, or come see him themselves.

If he'd let them in.

_Gonna be late, Gonna be late, but  
>All my girls gon' have to wait, cuz<br>_

The mirror stared at him when he began to loosen his tie. He was no longer sure if black and green went together, nor did he like how his hair wasn't sticking up. He fixed that too. Laces were loosened, and black stocken feet were exposed to the room.

"Ugh, not again," moaned the mirror. This was the third time he'd begun this process. "Just pick a suit or robe. I don't care, but I'm not your servant, Mr. Potter. I have things to do."

The reflective piece of enchanted glass was ignored.

He continued to strip.

_I'm not sure if I like my outfit,  
>I've tried everything in my closet.<em>

The pocket square was played with briefly before it fell to the hard wood next to his shoes. The fitted black jacket was pulled from his torso and it crashed carelessly into a nearby chair as he turned around, tired feet finding themselves in the direction of his bed.

Air puffed up from the comforter as he plopped onto the mattress and Harry caught the musky, signature scent of his ex-lover. He stopped breathing and his heart skipped a beat. Shallow breaths followed and hot liquid perked in his eyes.

Harry took a deep breath through his mouth.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
>Sick of this dress and these Chimmy Choos<em>

He sat up and angrily threw off his tie. He straightened and his onyx shirt lost tension as each glass button was undone to reveal quivering tan skin. He ripped the door of his closet open.

Who was he, really. Who was he to think dressing up would have felt comfortable and not foolish? _He_ would have called him foolish. But then…Harry wasn't sure if _he_ cared any more. Everything was going to shit. His hear thumped thickly in his chest, hard and slow as if his blood had turn to cold molasses.

His hands shook, the cold air in the old room didn't help either.

_Taking them off cause I feel a fool  
>Tryin to dress up when I'm missing you.<em>

Next to go were his dark trousers, leaving him in silk red pants. A gift, he remembered, a Christmas gift to be exact. He shivered, knobby knees knocking, and not just from the chill. His world slowly crumbled around him as he reached for a worn white t-shirt under a preservation charm.

Harry pressed it to his nose.

_I'mma slip out of this lingerie_

The scent filled him to the brim. It smelled like warmth, and love. It smelled of a happier time, one where Harry wasn't half naked, smelling an old shirt. One filled with lazy fall afternoons in jumpers while he was snuggled in front of a snarky blonde who liked to play with the "mop he called hair." It was burned sugar cookies on Christmas Eve and overwhelmed tears that Harry whipped away with careful thumbs. It was hot summer nights that grew hotter when their bodies met and sweat slicked every surface which made for excellent rubbing and always left Harry begging for more.

He melted into the shirt, wrapping himself up in it, and when he wiggled his hips just so, his pants fell. Harry sighed when his body was being hugged by the cotton once more.

The shirt itself was clean, bright, and very, very loose on Harry's slightly scrawny form. He padded back to the bed.

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes._  
><em>In bed I lay…<em>

He curled under the covers on what was his once-was-lover's side and stuffed his head in the shirt until he buried enough to feel comfortable. He let memory after memory collide with him and wrack his soul into a whimpering kitten, lost and alone without a mother, or her milk.

Tears fell down his cheeks and high sobs caused him to shake.

_With nothing but your T-Shirt on._

_I'm all by myself with nothing but your T-Shirt on…_

The door to his bedroom creaked open, it was then shut carefully.

"Speccy Sap."


	53. Make Me a Sammich

PROMPT! Make Me A Sammich

By: Anon! You are my favorite Anon ever. If you be reading this, I gives you cookies because you review made my day.

…This turned out WAY fluffier than expected, but…I needed to balance the angst from earlier.

* * *

><p>When Harry stepped through the door that evening he was tired. Not exhausted, just run down after a long day at the office. His stupid office that he was never allowed to leave no matter how much he raged silently to his mahogany desk.<p>

The house was quiet, _that's a change…_Harry thought rather suspiciously. He continued down the hall and into the main living space. Teddy must not have arrived because he was normally bouncing around when he got home. Light shown in through sage curtains showing Harry that it was not yet six'o'clock yet.

Draco was sprawled on the soft crimson couch, feet up, one hand behind his head while the other rested on his abdomen. He was humming softly to himself with his eyes closed.

Harry smiled softly, "Why, hello there."

Draco grunted in acknowledgement.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. I-can't-be-bothered. Do I not even deserve a 'welcome home' kiss?" The raven chuckled and shed his coat, his feet gravitating towards the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

"Make me a sandwich while you're there."

He froze, "What?"

A lazy groan filled the empty room, "While you are in the kitchen, make me a sandwich."

"A please or a question mark might bloody help, Draco," he growled. Great, just what he needed, a pushy, spoiled pure blood ordering him, Head Auror, around after a long day. Just. Great.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I ask for a side of attitude? Now chop chop, we're hungry, and I'm not holding anything in my hands yet."

Anger built in his chest_, Now he was gonna get_—wait… " '_We're_' ?!" That's plural…which means more than just Draco…but Teddy's not here…and…wait…does that mean…Green eyes widened and grin stretched wide across his tired face.

"Harry..?" Draco whimpered, probably because a trained Auror was _sprinting_ at him.

Harry picked Draco up off the couch and spun him around, hugging him. "Do you mean it, Draco? Are you really..?"

The blonde held on and grinned into Harry's check with a pretty flush on his cheeks. He nodded, and Harry burst into happy tears.


	54. A Colder Warmth

It was cold that night, colder than it had been in a while. The sharp wind froze his face pink, the only thing visible being his silver orbs and his pointed nose. A warm wool green and silver scarf was wrapped tight around his neck, chin, and mouth while a matching cap fit snuggly to the round shape of his skull.

Expensive black dragonhide gloves hugged his hands that where shoved as deep as they would go inside his heavy winter robes. Hogwarts was really very bitter this time of year, but he'd never remembered it being _this_ cold before.

It was the boy's eighth year at the school, and now that it had been completely rebuilt minus a few lesser wings it was running like a well-oiled machine once more.

This made the young wizard happy, but there was something he'd been missing.

The bundled up student ducked into the broom shed for only a moment and pulled out a sleek, black _Nimbus 2001_. He smiled as the medium weighted wood filled his hand and seemed to complete him if only for a few hours a night.

When he arrived to the Quidditch pitch he found that he was not the only student who enjoyed a nightly flight. Technically it was far too cold for any student not of age, so that means it must have either been a seventh or eighth year student. Man, in this case.

Because who was up there was definitely _not _a boy.

The Slytherin shivered. He was bent, and he knew it, but now was not the time for that story.

The man on the broom high in the sky was chasing a snitch…but he _wasn't_ chasing it…he was _playing_ with it. Like it wasn't a competition of who was smarter, fast, and more cunning.

The man's untidy black hair bulged from under a gold and scarlet cap that didn't have a chance and he was bundled up with a scarf, but the soft wool didn't hide his gorgeous smile, and, thank Merlin, the wire rimmed spectacles didn't hide those beautiful, entrancing, deep, soulful green eyes.

The Slytherin absolutely _adored_ those green eyes.

Suddenly, those green orbs were getting closer and close until they were an inch from his own grey ones besides a small height difference on the Gryffindor's part, and heavy boots landed in front of him with a slightly tattered _Firebolt _in hand; a snitch in the other.

The Gryffindor smiled and lifted onto his tip toes to deliver a sweet, slow, wet kiss to the Slytherin; it was returned fully with a small moan. Lips clashed and moved languidly against each other, searching for the heat and glowing light in each other on this absolutely freezing night at Hogwarts. A fire burned low in their bellies as all items were dropped to grasp the other's bundle up body.

The night suddenly didn't feel as cold.


	55. BlahBlahBlah

Pink lips were moving. That's all Draco could process at his level of tipsy; he had stopped paying attention at least a half an hour ago. He had turned to just smiling and nodding, basing his responses on how Harry was saying them. He was just talking.

Just. Talking.

Merlin, Draco wanted more. So much more.

Those pink and kissable lips where soon deterred from there prior engagement as they were now kissing Draco's quite passionately. Saliva, lips, teeth, tongue all flowed together as the two of them snogged in the corner booth of bar, three sheets to the wind.

The blonde scooted closer and closer to Harry as they kissed. Lips moving fast paced and hungry. Hands clawed in hair, alcohol was tasted and ignored for the genuine taste of each other. The lust around them was over powering, and Draco couldn't fight it anymore. He ended up straddling "The Boy Who Livedohe Boy Who L straddling the boy who the y kissed. Lips moving fast paced and hungry. Hands clasponses on how Harry i."

Draco finally pulled back with a smirk. "I love it when you shut up,"

Harry could only blush and lean back up for another kiss.


	56. Dear Harry

_There are some things in life that you know, and those you don't. There are things I know, and what I do know; they are amazing._

_I know that when I kiss you, you give a little sigh before falling into it._

_I know that when you kiss me, you have to step up the very tips of your toes before you purse your lips and peck mine._

_I know that only you can, or ever will be able to turn me on with one look._

_I know that you can still speak Parseltongue, and I know everything you say sounds dirty even if it isn't._

_I know that weekends are important, and so are their traditions._

_I know that soft lips against my shoulder in the morning is still my favorite wake-up call to this day. _

_I know you would prefer beer or ale over wine, but you still drink it for me anyway._

_I know that you are really sweet, even if you can be pretty shy._

_I know that you are a romantic. You would rather give someone flowers to say sorry than jewelry._

_I know you eat treacle tart for desert when you're feeling stressed or sad._

_I know that when you cry you like to stay silent, but still curl up in my arms and blubber into my shoulder._

_I know you apologize for everything even when it isn't your fault because you secretly feel like it is your fault somehow._

_I know you're afraid to love._

_I know you love snuggling, if with nobody else, with me._

_I know you prefer coffee over tea and take it with only sugar except on holidays._

_I know you want to love me._

_I know you're lying to yourself to avoid hurt even though you know it will only cause you more pain._

_I know you have panic attacks when you don't know if I'm safe or not._

_I know you think my OCD is cute._

_I know you blush when our eyes connect when we make love._

_I know what makes you sweat, laugh, cry, ache, pain, snort, moan, and scream._

_I know you, Potter._

_I know you know I love you._

_I know I'm not letting you go for every galleon in the world._

_I know you drive me crazy._

_I know you can't break up with me even though you're trying._

_I know you don't want to._

_I know I don't want to make this harder than this has to be._

_I know I love you._

_Draco_.

Harry stood flushed with tears running down his cheeks. The old parchment had been crumpled hundreds of times. The raven had opened and closed it, crumpled and thrown it, it was even ripped in a few places.

The wind blew dry his tears, but his eyes kept making fresh ones as they always did on the anniversary.

It had been the day before their wedding.

Harry tried to break it off.

Draco wrote this and slipped it into his pocket before he was going to deliver it by hand.

A rogue came out of nowhere.

Harry took a deep shaky breath before he let the wind carry the six year old parchment up. And up it went higher and higher into the clouded December sky until it surely reached the clouds.

He took one last look at the solid piece of engraved marble before walking sadly away.

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy_

_June 5, 1980 – December 20, 2003_

_Loving Son, Friend, and Partner_

_Always_


	57. Domestic

It was late when Draco felt the bed dip that night. He had gone to bed by himself more than three hours ago; it was now midnight.

He could tell his partner had only his sweat pants on because he felt the skin and muscles of a strong torso press against his bare back. The blonde relaxed as arms enveloped and embraced him.

"You're late," he stated, but twined their fingers together messily.

"I am; I'm sorry." Harry moaned sleepily against his lover's neck, kissing it softly.

"Paperwork?"

"Yeah, Kingsley made me finish the case on the Pilogahen Murder. Tedious things."

Draco stretched out his neck to encourage Harry's nuzzling and was rewarded with more tender kisses. "You tired?"

A groan met his ears matched with the feel of the other's nose brushing up and down slowly. Gradually, callused hands slid along Draco's arms. Up and down. Up and down. Slowly, for what seemed like hours, and the blonde just hummed, intermittently giving a coo when Harry brushed a hypersensitive nerve.

It felt nice, Draco had to admit, but his husband was purposely ignoring a certain part of him that begged for Harry's loving touch. The usually lither man whined in protest when the arm touches seemed like they would never end.

Harry only chuckled in response. "Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing," then those warm hands glided down to share their affluent, velvety feel with the swollen curve of Draco's belly.

He sighed in relief. For some reason, Draco just couldn't get himself to relax enough at night without knowing Harry was home to help protect their shared little being; the small life form growing inside him that they both felt such an unbendable connection to.

"Please, try not to be late. I need by beauty rest," he murmured as his own pale hand came down to the stretched part of his abdomen. He nudged Harry's hand to encourage rubbing.

The raven snuggled into his lover's neck, obliging to his five month pregnant husband's needs.

"Yes, dear."

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. (for those of you who care)<p>

I just started junior year and the work has just been PILED on. I begin ballet this week (So excited!) as well, and other singing thins that I got into ^^

So, that would be why, but I will try harder in the future to get some drabbles in. I might bust one more out tonight.

It would be more helpful if I got some prompts so I didn't have to think of themes and could just write XD

Thanks you guys!


	58. In 100 Words

Draco was tearing himself to pieces.

It was no problem that Potter was getting married.

Really, it was not.

Or…at least it shouldn't be.

He was turning his mind inside out with his crooked smile and his deep green eyes, and his…face.

It was too much.

Really, someone so good inside was not allowed to be so good looking.

But he was Ginevra's. Not his.

Not that he'd want Potter.

Not that anyone but that redheaded She-Weasle would want him.

Hi with his good heart, and nice face.

Besides, it is not like Potter would give two shits about Draco.


	59. Old Days

Harry had never felt more at home than when in the sky. It was as if it was always awaiting him to straddle his broom and take to the sky valiantly. He took in a deep breath of fresh fall air before casting a light warming charm.

It was a clear, beautiful day; the sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, a crisp chill only familiar to that time of year. It was Harry's favorite because It always brought him back to the smell of parchment, ink, and an old worn wooden desk; his days at Hogwarts.

His not too young fingers felt a little too much give on the hard wood, but he still felt invigorated, even at his age.

Black hair that was beginning to lose its rich velvet luster blew in front of the still brilliantly green eyes. He whooshed through the sky, and he knew who was watching him.

He looked down to see some of his students from the castle, and next to them was the very sour (or trying to be) face of the Potions' Master of the school.

When Harry finally touched back down he approached the greying blonde and his slightly wrinkled, but still quite ferret-like, features.

"You really are a loony, Potter."

"And you're old."

Harry laughed when he received a pathetic pout.

"But I still love you."

Draco leaned down to kiss him.

"Loony."


	60. Judgment Day

**_Dear Wonderful and Beautiful People that still Care,_**

**_I'm so very sorry it's taken me many months to upload a new chapter. I am forever your humble servant. Life got in the way including school, dance, plays, etc. _**

**_I love you all, thank you for being patient.  
><em>**

_~Apple_

* * *

><p><em>Click Clack, Click Clack<em> went heels against the tile.

He knew it was coming. He knew it was his judgment day. He did not try to kid himself because he was a Malfoy.

And Malfoys did not _kid_.

He lifted a brow as strong men took his arms to restrain him when the ginger-headed woman entered his cell. His face remained straight while she talked at him about how she knew this would come. How it was _his fault_ **he** no longer lived.

But it was not young Malfoy that was to be blamed.

He knew it in his heart, though his feelings and thoughts were no longer worthy of anybody's attention, and never would again.

As the click-clacking continued beside him, he was brought to the deepest levels of the Ministry. They assume that if they hide their shame from the light of day, there was nothing to be shameful about.

They were wrong.

They were so very wrong.

And their blessed golden savior would cringe if he saw how they went about execution.

Even the Malfoy knew it was _pitiful _and _cowardice._

They sat him in an old, warn, wooden chair and placed a cloth bag over his head, tightening it at the base of his neck; the squeeze snug, but not asphyxiating.

Though, they did not care of his comfort, so the small act of kindness was most likely accidental.

They thought it was his fault that _he_ no longer lived, but they were so very wrong.

And as they lifted their oak, and hawthorn, and birch, and mahogany wands to cast that dreadful _Unforgivable_ (of course they sentenced him to the one that would make him suffer the most), the only thing that he could think of to dull his inner suffering was: at least he would be reunited with those he loved. At least he would no longer have to suffer alone.

He also grazed upon how very _wrong_ they all were.

For it was not he who drove the man to suicide, it was society and his ginger bride for not accepting him for who he was.

They blamed him because that was easier than fixing their ways of thinking.

They cast the spell and he was plunged into a world of pain and suffering.

His insides were a ball of mush being poked and prodded at, stabbed, punched, twisted. It was a relentless eternity of agony.

The world faded around him into black as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

_Harry…my love. I'm so sorry I did this to us._

Because his secret was that…he blamed himself for Harry's death too.

He fell forward in the chair, motionless.


	61. Betwixt Lovers

WARNING::::SLASH!::::WARNING::::SALSH!

* * *

><p>Harry lied between Draco's opened legs, head resting on his abdomen. Pink lips trailed underneath the blonde's pale navel as equally pale fingers were carded through messy raven locks. Draco's chest heaved in pants, and his eyelids drooped sleepily.<p>

"I take it I did good, then?" Harry asked huskily against his lover's skin, amused.

Draco could only respond with a half-hearted nod. After being sucked and fingered to one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever experienced, there wasn't much left in him.

Harry chuckled, "You've never taken four before." He crawled up his boyfriend's chest, kissing the way to jaw, "Shall we see if you can take my fist next time?"

A smirk took his lips when Draco whined and nodded.

"_I love you,"_ he whispered breathily, French rolling off of his tongue like rich and creamy gelato on a summer's day.

"And I, you, my dear," Harry smiled softly back, laying soft kisses upon every centimeter of his lover's face.

Draco found the energy to capture Harry in a kiss, groaning when the other's erection nudged his spent cock. He was surprised when the fire rekindled in his belly. The raven would have laughed if he wasn't already overtaken with lust, frotting against Draco feverishly.

They began to rock together, Harry's hand migrating down to envelope them as best he could. Draco caught with the other man in no time and soon they were exchanging panty, out-of-breath, lazy kisses, lips murmuring complements and pleas.

The tension built and built and built until they saw _white_. Blissful, wonderful, want-to-stay-in-that-moment-forever _white_.

When they came to, Harry was collapsed atop his blondie boyfriend, both of them in deep heaving pants.

Green met grey, and they kissed. Their tongues met languidly and wetly and _gorgeously_, lips turned up in a smile on both sides of the kiss.

After a soft-murmured cleaning spell, they slept peacefully whilst entangled in each other's arms.


	62. Sick Day

Prompt for the wonderful IrishChick93 :]

Thank you for this prompt, hon'! I enjoyed writing it.

You know, sometimes I think I'm a horrible writer, so I'm really sorry if I completely failed with this :/ *Cookie hug*

* * *

><p>Harry groaned. <em>Maybe waking up today wasn't a good idea…<em>

His head ached, his stomach was in knots, and he couldn't breathe out of his nose. Harry sat up, and although it was gingerly, the incessant pounding in his head grew stronger and more debilitating.

Long story short, he had no idea how he showered and got to work, but one way or another he ended up in his padded leather chair in front of his desk.

Piles of parchment and manila folders boarded him, and Harry (despite his pounding head, intense nausea spells, and sinus congestion) vowed to push on, although sniffling.

He, himself, was not sure if this was wise.

He dipped his quill in the inkwell before striking it artfully across the parchment, filling out the details of their next case, what they know, what they don't kn-kn-kn—

"_ACHOO~!"_

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed, barging into the office he shared with Harry. The raven groaned, rubbing his sinuses.

"..Malfoy?" Red and green eyes gazed sleepily up at the blonde, he sniffled.

Draco shook his head. "No, this won't do. You're sick as the dog you act like, Scarhead. Go home."

Harry shook his head, and sneezed again with a moan. "Hafta be here, you know that."

"Well, it's not vital. We'll survive the day, surely. Now, go home." Hard grey eyes looked down at him, tone and face all business (and slight concern.)

Harry shrugged, "If you want me to go, you'll have to drag me, Malfoy."

And that was just what he did.

Draco left a note on Shacklebolt's door explaining how Harry was being an idiotic prat by not staying home when he was sick before tugging Harry by the ear back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Why do you even care, Malfoy?" He groaned and sniffled when Draco pushed him on to the couch.

"Because in order for us to do our jobs our best, we must be in top physical and mental condition-"

"-Well, duh, but—" Harry cut in, but his voice was soon stomped out.

"And furthermore, I flat-out _refuse_ to work with you whilst you are sniffling and whinging and falling asleep with your nose in the inkwell." Draco finished while tucking a blanket around Harry and shoving his cuppa under his nose.

Harry took it and drank deep from it after receiving a nasty look for looking at it with suspicion. He settled back into the couch with almost problem after that. He felt like poop that had been thrown in a blender, therefore, he was in no place to argue with someone who only wanted him better.

Even if Malfoy was being a complete arse about it.

"Git…why are you taking care of me anyhow?" Harry smiled, almost lazily, at Draco.

Draco smiled softly back, sitting next to the sick Auror on the sofa. "I suppose, even though we've had our rows, you aren't horrible company…and you know I'm not good at making friends. Not to mention how many people would be after me if I let you suffer death by cold and flu…"

Draco turned his face when his cheeks dusted pink.

_Wait, was Malfoy…__**blushing?**_

Harry shook his head slightly with a smile….Bad Idea. He groaned and closed his eye, regretting his decision with every fiber of his being after each loud, painful _bang_ against the inside of his skull. Draco offered his hand, so Harry let his head be pat by the blonde. It wasn't like it felt _bad_, after all…

Soon, raven curls ended up on a sharp, but oddly comfortable shoulder. Green eyes were hidden behind heavy lids as Harry was pet and cooed into a doze that was difficult to fight.

Wait…_cooed?_ Bollocks, Harry didn't care anymore.

He didn't.

He liked the blonde. He always had, but it took the bloody flu to realize it.

The cool touches and kisses to Harry's steamy head.

The hot sips of tea that soothed the monster in his stomach.

The tissue that was placed at his nose for him to blow into.

The fact that Draco didn't just drop him off and go back to the office; he _stayed_. He stayed to be sure Harry was going to be okay.

Harry awoke later that day when the sun was lowering and everything was a light goldy-orange curled up in a ball on the couch; not to mention the smell of delicious hot broth and vegetables in the air.

Otherwise known as food.

Real food.

And when Draco popped his head out to give him a smile and a '_Supper's almost ready,'_ he got a fluttery feeling in his stomach.

It told him that he wanted this sight, the sight of Draco standing in his kitchen, to be the first of many.


End file.
